Hogwart's Best Kept Secret
by veyroniqa
Summary: First it was the bickering, and then meeting up in secret. Deliciously forbidden and yet they both knew it wasn't made to last until one day they were unwittingly swept up and tangled in Voldemort's plans. Takes place after Order of the Phoenix.
1. First Encounters

_**A/N** : Hi! This is my second fic - the first was poorly planned and the only reason it hasn't been deleted is because I know how it feels to have a piece of something you enjoyed just disappear into nothingness. So once I'm sure my first few readers have gotten wind of this fic, it will remain up and if by the time you read this it's already gone, don't worry - you're not missing out on anything. I promise. Ok, so credit where credit is due. I was greatly inspired by a video on youtube by Malfoyinmyheart4ever called Draco + Hermione | Sweater Weather (watch?v=MS6yvuHv1EU). It is the one Dramione video I keep going back to! Also, I own nothing but the fantasies in my head. Please R&R if you like it (or even if you hated it, I'm not fussy). Now onto the first ever story I've plotted out beforehand and fingers crossed that I will actually follow through and complete this! _

* * *

It was such a rare sunny day, perfect for lazing around or curled up with a good book. Those were exactly Hermione's sentiments, which was why she was in the library bright and early on a Sunday. "House-elves & self-hatred... Too grim," She muttered to herself as she let her eyes flit around, looking for a good read. "Why I Didn't Die When the Augery Cried... Still grim... Oh! Perfect, Merpeople: A Comprehensive Guide to their Languages and Customs." She slid the volume off the shelves and unable to contain her excitement, she started flipping through pages, reading as she walked briskly towards her destination: her favorite beech tree right by the edge of the black lake. So engrossed in her book was she that she walked straight into a figure, flanked by two others.

"S-sorry!" She squeaked, slamming her book shut and glancing up into the eyes of Pansy Parkinson.

"You'd think her vision's fine with all the reading she does, but maybe that's why she needs all that practice." She said scathingly, stepping in a circle around Hermione. This earned a snort from Millicent Bulstrode who seized the book and read aloud in a rough voice, "Merfolk often avoid relationships with land-dwellers, Mirabella Plunkett being the only record of a witch having relations with-"

"Oh the boys in Hogwarts are not good enough for the mudblood. She wants a merman." Daphne Greengrass giggled, "Are you blind? Look at her," Pansy continued with a poisonous look in her dark eyes, "Who would even want her?"

Hermione made a grab for the book, but a seasoned bully knows far too well how the mind of their victims work. "Nah, uh uh." Millicent teased, "Where do you think you're going?"

"I don't have time for this, _accio_ book!" She retaliated by whipping out her wand. The book flew into her left hand and she brandished it as though she's been trained in the arts of How to Vanquish Foes with a Hardcover.

"Don't think I've forgotten our second year, Granger!" Millicent growled and lunged for the book. Torn between using the book as a shield or a curse from her wand, there was a horrendously loud thud as the book connected with the bigger girl's jaw and Hermione let go of the book in shock and nobody watched as it skid noisily away, all eyes on her.

The silence was broken by a vicious, "Why you little mudblood!" And all three girls converged upon Hermione like a swarm of angry bees.

"Girls, girls..." Came a drawling voice, "There's more than enough of me to go around." You could almost hear his smirk in the way he spoke. Two of them quickly released their hold on the Gryffindor who was cornered by a window but Pansy refused to surrender, "I doubt you'd want a piece of this." She thrust Hermione towards Draco without breaking her hold on the brunette's hair.

"I can hardly see what's under all that, Pansy." Disdain coloured his voice and it made her finally let go. Draco took a step towards the mop of hair and said, "Well? I haven't got all day."

Hermione raised her head abruptly and glared at him through the strands of her hair, "I'd rather marry a toad than fight over you." She swept her angry tears into her hair and started to walk away but felt a cold hard grip on her wrist.

"Do not make the mistake of thinking I care what you think of me."

She looked down and saw her book in his other hand. The unexpected kindness was more than she could bear and she took it from him quickly before breaking into a run, hearing mocking laughter trailing after her.

"We were just having a spot of good fun," Pansy whined once Hermione was out of earshot, "Why'd you ruin it for us?" The two other girls chimed in with, "Yeah, Draco." And, "Just a little laugh."

"Why ruin such a beautiful day with her?" He said without feeling and turned away. "Wait!" Pansy sidled up to him and grinned, "What are your plans today?"

"Nothing that involves you." He spoke tersely and she let out a little half squeal, "It's for _him_ , isn't it!" She fawned softly, "I'll let you to it, then." It's no secret that he enjoys her attention, or anyone's admiration, really. Even if it was directed at an assumption. No Slytherin ever turns down credit, whether earned or not. He rewarded her with a little smirk over his shoulder before disappearing down the corridors.

Meanwhile, the walk to her destination cleared her head and once she was in the shade of the great big tree with her book, the morning's events quietened in her head. They were just a bunch of bullies anyway, hardly worth her time or feelings. But Draco. She's never seen such gentleness in him, but then again, he seems to reserve most of his energy for Harry. Now that he's in her head, she couldn't quite get him out. Not without putting her finger on it. She leaned back on the bark and racked her brain. What do you call a bully who only targets one person in particular?

The only theory she could come up with was that he wasn't truly one. His treatment of Harry must be some personal form of revenge. She's seen him in hallways and has never gotten any cheek from Malfoy. The times when she does receive any kind of attention from him is when she's with Ron or Harry. Take the two away and she's invisible to him.

It really was curious. But now that she's figured it out, she returned to her reading with a smile on her face.


	2. Conflict in Class

_**A/N** : Thanks for all the follows! I'd really like to know what you think though so be sure to pen (type) down your thoughts after reading. In this chapter you'll realize there's a character who's not mentioned by the books, but I promise I'm keeping it canon. I wish I didn't need to spoil the surprise but I have a compelling aversion to fanfics with original characters and I didn't want any of you to stop reading just because of a misunderstanding. Now, enjoy!_

* * *

Draco has always had his eyes on Hermione. Potter's sidekick and loyal friend to Ron. She was always the top of the class, no matter how much effort he put in, it never seemed to be enough to match hers. After years and years of competing with her from the sidelines, he began to question everything his parents told him.

First, it began with their prejudice towards mudbloods. If they were so unpure, why do they channel magic as easily - if not better - than purebloods? Hermione has proven, time and time again that muggle-borns are capable and they persevere through even the harshest conditions. It was frustrating at first, he thought his pure bloodline would assure him fame and popularity. But why is it while he was stuck with the two goons he had hoped were enough, did Hermione breeze past with more friends than he had? Then he began to compare the friendships he had built with the ones she had. Crabbe and Goyle would never dare cross him, whether they were too intellectually challenged or if they had been instilled by their fathers to follow Malfoys was a blurred line. Yet she had Potter and even Weasley to keep her on her toes, and no matter how fiercely they fought, they never gave up on one another.

No.

Clearly, Crabbe and Goyle didn't feel the same loyalty towards him as the Gryffindors felt towards Hermione. It was apparent in the ways they seemed thick as thieves behind his back. It was like the both of them spoke a language Draco could not - and up until now had not wanted to - understand or join. Not that they were cruel to him, but merely because they always seemed to be one step behind him. They had a deeper friendship with each other than they did with him and maybe he should be content he was a leader worth following, even if those followers were blind sheep. However, he could not stop wondering... Who in Slytherin could he truly call a friend?

He leaned back on his chair and let his eyes wander towards Blaise Zabini who has just joined the Quidditch team. They haven't really had a chance to bond before as he was intensely aggressive towards muggle-borns and what he calls blood traitors and Draco never felt the need to antagonize anymore people than The Golden Trio. Theodore Nott sat in the far corner of the room and would never be Draco's first choice to speak with as he was a little odd. However, he had little choice but to treat him with a level of decency as their fathers were friends and he was alright once you got past his aversion to joining anyone or anything.

The girls were at Pansy's disposal and neither of them fawned over him like she did. Probably because Pansy has forbidden any of them to approach Draco. And it didn't bother him. He wanted nothing to do with either of them, although he does holiday with Daphne Greengrass and her family. But still, she felt more like a distant cousin than a true friend. Pansy made sure it stayed that way, by keeping her thumb firmly on her little posse. She imagines that Draco and her would make a handsome couple and fancied him for his status and looks. At one point of his life, that would have been enough. He would have been proud of it, even. But now it brought on a little wave of disgust.

It was then he realized the only thing shared between every member of their house were a strong dislike for their rivals in Gryffindor and their desire to be right. There were no camaraderie in Slytherin or any love lost.

Feeling slightly mutinous and displeased at the thought, Draco directed his gaze at Hermione who was ever so diligent. Although all he could see was the back of her head, he could imagine her face. Eyes alert and almost unblinking, mouth set determinedly and... Has she done something with her hair? But that didn't matter, not to him, not at that particular moment. What he was thinking would have made Ronald Weasley dissolve into a fit of giggles before punching him in the face.

 _How would it feel to be friends with someone like her?_

"Great work, Hermione!" Professor Selgentar praised and chirped, "This essay on The Dark Arts of Merfolk is more than Newt level! Keep it up."

"Only because she has an unhealthy obsession towards them." Malfoy could not help it. All those years of acting out to get what he wants has left him with an unhealthy practice of communicating. He had muttered those words but apparently not softly enough because Pansy erupted with menacing laughter and Hermione turned a bright pink.

"What was that?" Selgentar asked sharply, whipping her silvery hair around to face Draco who was speechless at the sudden rebuttal he did not expect.

"I-"

"If you spent half as much time in the library as on your hair, you might receive a grade higher than Exceeds Expectations, Malfoy." She laid his essay on his desk with a flick of her wand. He gripped the parchment in his hand and crumpled it as his brows furrowed. He's never had a teacher talk back at him like that before. And yet, deep inside, he knew that he only had himself to blame. But at that moment he brushed it off as she was a new professor and didn't know who he was.

"I'm sure my father would be pleased to hear that-"

"You may tell him that I do not care who your father is. Do not pretend you are important or I might decide you need a demonstration in the Dark Arts so you may properly defend yourself." She took her wand out and Draco's eyes widened. Not again!

"Thank you, professor." He said in his politest voice, "That will not be necessary."

He stole a glance at Hermione who was looking at him with a smug look on her face. Oh, to mess with her mind would be devious.

After class he swaggered up to her and grabbed her essay, it was in-depth and actually interesting but he dropped it after a few seconds, "The professor was right." He said with arrogance still colored in his voice, "It is good."

Hermione said nothing and watched him slink out the door, with his gang practically clambering over him and pressing for details.

"What did he want?! That slimy old git." Ron muttered furiously.

She only frowned at the door and shrugged, "I haven't got a clue."

"Did you hear Professor Selgentar though, she was brilliant."

A smile spread across both their faces as Harry joined them, "It was hilarious." And the three of them broke into laughter.


	3. Silent Surprise

_**A/N**_ _: Holllaaaa thanks for the love and faves. I'm back with another offering so if you could just let me know what you think, I'll be back even sooner with another :P_

* * *

Hermione spent the rest of the night feeling wretched over how she had overreacted and that slowly gave way to anger. She stewed over the fact that it was only a few words and he didn't have to treat her like a pariah. She flashed back to the way he wouldn't even look at her. _So the mighty prince is unable to overlook such a small matter; pampered and spoilt the way he is, it is a no wonder._

She finally decided that a friend like that was no use to her and neither should she lose anymore sleep over it. It's done. Whatever person she thought she saw beneath the exterior was merely an illusion, a self-fulfilling prophecy. One that she _wanted_ to see.

"Where've you been?" The small enquiry had Harry jumping about a foot in the air as he slid off his invisibility cloak. He spotted the figure bundled up under a brown afghan blanket, blending her into the warm coloured environment.

"What are you doing up?" He deflected.

"Harry," Hermione insisted.

"I just went out to get some air, okay?"

"Aren't there windows in the boy's dormitories?"

"I couldn't sleep." He said. "How about you?"

She shook her head and let the matter drop, not seeing the point in fighting for the truth if he wasn't willing to give it. Harry came to her side and sat on the armrest of her chair. "Are you alright?" It merited a little nod but she remained silent and after a while, Harry got up, intending to leave her to her thoughts but something stopped him in his tracks.

"Well, I'm going to bed now." He said without moving. After a few moments he asked in a gentler tone, "It's not... Malfoy is it?"

There was a little flinch at the mention and Hermione sighed, "No."

All that did was confirm Harry's suspicions and he left quietly. Hermione joined the quietly sleeping forms of Parvati and Lavender upstairs, taking comfort in knowing that tomorrow was a new day.

"Nice hair," A warm voice invaded her concentration and she looked up to see Malfoy walking past her with his posse. It had been a few days after her resolution of ignoring Draco for the rest of school. Pansy dissolved into giggles as she threw in, "Great hair... For fried squirrel."

The boy leading the group turned slightly and gave Hermione a real smile, making her heart thump so loudly she could hear it. Truth was, she has been giving her hair extra attention since, meaning to make herself feel better. Yet, it was this little interaction that lifted her spirits.

She quickly stopped herself from thinking about all the implications or trying to understand why the sudden change, surmounting it to a simple 'boys' to explain the fickle and unpredictable nature of them.

Their next contact came with a taunting leer from Draco about how she was so cold, she would have fit right in with Slytherins but it was too bad she "wasn't born to a more respectable family" at which she shot back with a, "If you took your head out of your arse for two seconds, you might find that not everybody wants to be in Slytherin."

"Biting words for a Gryffindor," He had retaliated.

These occurrences began to increase in frequency and Hermione found herself anticipating them. It felt just like when they started holding their private sessions in the library, except that something was off. It wasn't as sincere, but she told herself that she was reading too much into it, as she always does.

Imagine her surprise when she found him sitting at _their_ table in the library. Trying not to look too pleased, she slid into the seat opposite him and said, "Finally here to call a truce?"

"You got me," He answered, "But I would never surrender to a girl."

"Sexist pig," She smiled.

Draco looked at her quizzically and asked, "Do you have something against bacon or pork chops?"

"No! It's something you say when the opposite sex is being unbearably chauvinistic." She laughed.

"And what would I call a girl?"

That threw her off a little but she answered smartly with, "Misandrist."

"That is not a word. You made it up!"

"I did not."

And the banter continued, their little hiccup seemingly forgotten. But it was there at the back of Draco's mind. A few nights before he complimented her on her hair, Harry had paid him a visit and given him a piece of his mind.

"I don't like what's going on between you two," He had said sternly, "but I can't stand watching her mope around."

The prospect of her feeling any loss over their friendship thrilled him, "Has she said anything about me?" He asked, too curious to care how it sounded as though he cared.

"No," Draco's smile fell, but his spirits lifted with Harry's next words, "not in so many words... But I don't need to hear her say anything to know how she feels."

"Fix this." He had said before storming from him. Fix it, he did. He had fully intended to, but he didn't know where to begin. Harry's visitation gave him an idea and it had worked better than he'd hoped. Hermione continued to be receptive and Selgentar continued to pry.

He gave her elaborate lies on how Harry has spies on the outside, tracking Voldemort despite his best efforts on staying underground and insisting that he has thrown them off the trail by saying that the dark lord was somewhere in Bulgaria. When asked who these spies were, Draco didn't even have to try feigning ignorance. This only resulted in her muttering about how nobody could ever find the dark lord unless he wanted to be found and there was a great deal of watching her pace around.

This gave rise to suspicion and Draco narrowed his eyes on her pacing figure. "Where did you say he was?"

She stilled and paused before turning, "I didn't."

At his glare she answered, "I don't see why I should tell you where the dark lor-"

"Funny, seeing as I already know where he is."

This gave Selgentar a bit of a shock and she busied herself with making tea. Upon composing herself, she sat down and grew serious. "Being as it is, you never know what ears may be listening in."

It was almost convincing and Draco had to bite his tongue in order not to give anything away. He was certain now, that she was never in touch with Voldemort. Why she was so interested was the bigger mystery.

He decided to write to his mother and she reprimanded him for putting sensitive information in a letter but was otherwise intrigued.

 _The Christmas holidays are approaching,_ his mother wrote, _and it would be a joy to have you home. With your father tied up, it would be well to liven things up with an extra guest. Love, mother._

He interpreted that as 'let's see if we can use her to please the dark lord since he is less than thrilled about what your father's done'. Shrugging, he tossed the letter aside and lay on his bed, fingers laced across his chest.

One day, Selgentar took to unnaturally good spirits and told Draco that she would be joining his family for the Christmas holidays. Unable to share her enthusiasm, he disappeared into the library instead, saying that he should gather more information to gift Voldemort with. She had quickly jumped on the idea and commended him for his initiative and passion to please.

There were times he felt her to have a child-like quality that did not shape up with the dark nature of her enquiries and her interest in Voldemort. But he needn't worry himself over that. If she was proven to be loyal, the dark lord may be more lenient towards his father and if not, she wouldn't be a problem at Hogwarts any longer. That gave him reason to smile as he strode toward his personal haven in the school.

"Hi," Hermione acknowledged and he was tempted to share his woes with her but he didn't want to spoil this light hearted place they were in right at the moment.

"What are you doing for Christmas?" He asked her instead.

"Oh, I usually spend them at school... Revising, you know. NEWTs are coming up in less than a year and I really have to catch up."

"I can't expect that would be easy, trying to top that Granger girl." He said wittily.

"You think you're so smart."

"I just said... Nevermind," He pursed his lips before adding, "I'll be heading home."

"Can't say I'm surprised, you never seem to be around during the holidays."

"Noticed, have we?"

At this, Hermione turned bright pink and said rather flippantly, "The school's generally a nicer place when the filth has cleared out."

Seeing him grimace, she quickly added in a soft voice, "But it will be much... less interesting this year."

"I'm sure you'll survive." He cracked open one of her books and mulled over her notes. "You could write a book with these and make money off the dimmer students here."

"Yeah? Would you like one?"

"Sure, what would it cost me?"

Hermione glanced up to see him looking at her and studied his expression. There was an intensity in his eyes and she couldn't help but cast a quick glance at his lips. The perpetual smirk on his face seemed to have disappeared and she drew her eyes back to his.

"I..." There was a blankness in her mind all of a sudden and she found herself at a loss of words.

"A staring contest, Grange, really?" He scoffed good naturedly and she went back to her books, flustered.

"No, there was just... I was..." She said with an embarrassed smile, "You've got really blue eyes."

"Have I?" The smirk making a return on his face, "No wonder girls just can't stay away."

"What? I wasn't-"

"Relax, Granger, I wasn't talking about you."

Realizing her faux pas, Hermione quickly covered it up with, "Really? I meant to say I wasn't paying you a compliment."

Draco conceded defeat, recognizing her intellect and impressed by her quick thinking. "Ouch," He said, folding over with a smile on his face and a fisted hand over his chest, "That hurt."

Hermione shot him a quick glance and laughed, "You really are such a drama queen. Ugh, I can still remember when Buckbeak took a swing at you and you milking it for days." She rolled her eyes.

"Hey, he really did do damage." Draco retaliated, sitting up.

"To your inflated ego, maybe."

"I don't know why I put up with this, coming here and subjecting myself to your rudeness." He moaned, stretching himself over the chair and schooling his features to a blank canvas.

"Oh, you like it." Hermione said and laughing at his antics. "Hogwarts really will be less interesting when you're away."


	4. Blooming Battles

_**A/N** : First, I would like to dedicate this chapter to **coffee-addicted** and **vampirebooklover09** for leaving reviews! That's what authors live and breathe. So if you like my story, let me know by leaving one! And to all those who favourited: you are my favourite people :D Also, I'm sorry if I mix American and British spelling - I was never really taught the difference so use them interchangeably. Anyway, enjoy! P/S, if you wanna read an original sci-fi book, search for "woke." on wattpad. It's by yours truly. Now... On to some much needed #dramione!_

* * *

"Let me see if I got it straight: muggles strap themselves into little cars like a train carriage, but cut in half... And they go speeding down tracks that, if aren't built properly, would result in their death?" Draco clarified for the umpteenth time.

"Yes, that's right. And those tracks go in loops and steep dives." Hermione explained patiently.

"Muggles are stupider than I thought!" Draco declared gleefully. Hermione still hasn't gotten over how beautiful it was, his smile. But she has learnt to appreciate it quietly, rather than gawking like a teenager filled with raging hormones. Every time he caught sight of her marveling, his scowl makes a grand return. "Must be a pity not to have magic. Or Quidditch." He tacked on thoughtfully. The short time they've spent together felt like months, their understanding of each other deepening past what a few short weeks could have done. But it did. To their knowledge, they haven't been caught nor caused any suspicion towards their behavior in the least. For Hermione, the thrill of sneaking off to talk with Draco foreshadowed the friendship which has blossomed, but Draco's favourite part was the companionship. He enjoyed her more than he expected to.

"And it's called a boiler roster?" He asked thoughtfully, contemplating the meaning of the words.

"Roller coaster," Hermione explained, "It must be a pity to be so dense."

Draco narrowed his bright eyes at her and said, "I don't make it a practice to remember uninteresting and unintelligent things."

"Which explains why Harry and Ron tops your list but your little entourage's not on it." It was a little mean for Hermione, perhaps. But Draco has sharpened her tongue, his devil-may-care attitude seeping into her already sharp mind, giving her an edge she didn't possess and she loved it. It made her feel fearless.

"You should have been in Slytherin," He lamented. Not for the first time, but Hermione always pointed out one flaw or another. Today's was: "I think green's just not my colour."

"It could be." He said, inching towards her and raising a hand to her face. His palm outstretched in front of her, not close enough to touch. He glanced back and forth from the fabrics of his robe to her face before dropping it. "You're right, it makes you look ill and dull. I suppose one has to have a certain quality to carry it off." This resulted in a snort, "Like bigheadedness and a supreme lack of modesty?"

Recognizing his defeat, Draco lowered his eyes to his homework. It was their unspoken agreement of a white flag, whereby the other will let the topic drop and not kick them when they are down. He welcomed it immensely as he got to keep his pride intact and there was a degree of chivalry and honor which made him feel good about himself. Hermione just took it as a show of good grace, and liked him more for it.

They settled into a comfortable silence, each working on their individual papers when Hermione suddenly clutched Draco's robes. "I think I hear voices!" She hissed. It wasn't that she minded being caught with Draco, but wanted to spare him in case he wasn't ready to show the whole school they were friends. It wasn't as though they acknowledged each other outside of this silent sanctuary. They've merely stopped making snarky remarks directed at one another. Holding their tongue when the friends of their respective houses ran theirs.

"Embarrassed to be caught with a pure-blood?" He sneered lightly.

"No! Nothing like that," She assured in hushed tones, "But I don't think many people would take this," She gestured to the both of them, "that well!" He seemed to agree reluctantly and mumbled, "Would the lady prefer it if I hid under the desk?"

"Wait, I think they are gone." She said with a smile at the thought of Draco on all fours while the coast cleared, "But maybe you should consider it? Just in case they come back." Draco arched an eyebrow at her, "You would love that, wouldn't you?"

Hermione flustered and went back to her work. With her head bowed, she couldn't see his amused expression trained on her.

"Hermione?" The voice was a welcomed one, but in a split second that pleasure vanished as she realised who it belonged to.

Both sets of eyes raised at the same moment to look at Harry whose own were wide with disbelief.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"The library is open to all, last time I checked. Even to vermin." His voice dripped poison and Draco stood up.

"Hello, Potter." His words lacked its usual conviction of hate, which took Harry aback just a little but it didn't waver his resentment at seeing the two of them together.

"What are you up to, Malfoy!" Accusation lined his every feature and his eyes bounced back from the blonde to the brunette. His nemesis and his best friend.

"Harry! T-there's nothing going on, we were just doing our Potions homework." Hermione tried to explain but Harry snapped back with, "Since when did you revise with him?" His words we so cold, Hermione almost couldn't believe they were coming out of his mouth and directed to her.

"We just happened-"

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger!" The librarian's screech of insolence brought the three of them back to reality which was, in a library. "Out, out, out! Take your troubles somewhere else. This is a sacred place for books and studying!"

Harry turned to go first, and Hermione hurried after him. If she had slowed down just a bit, perhaps she might have caught the look on Draco's face. He slumped back on his seat and watched their retreating backs, feeling a bitter taste at the back of his throat. Of course she would pick Harry over him, they had been friends since the begun at Hogwarts. He just thought that maybe, he was worth a little more than a turned back the moment a situation arose.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Madam Prince reprimanded and the blonde had no choice but to pick up his things and head back to his dormitory. He had only taken a few steps out of the library when he heard a roaring voice.

"Stay away from him!" It was unmistakably Harry's, and he couldn't help but feel bitten by his words.

"You've misunderstood completely, we all have. He's only ever wanted to be your friend." That garnered more than a scoff - from both of the boys. Harry's green eyes seemed to reflect disgust when he glanced up to see Draco, but Hermione's were only surprised and a little guilty.

"We've all misunderstood how he had Buckbeak killed, then? Or every other thing he's done-" Harry began. Ever since the events last term, he had become more resentful. Harder. Like he was reflecting the growing war.

"But she's not wrong," Draco said, his words ringing out loud and clear. Hermione drew her eyes to a close. Not at the gentleness or the defiant protectiveness in his voice, but because she could hear his fragile heart.

"Bugger off, Malfoy. This has nothing to do with you!" Harry bristled. "Oh?" Draco countered, "So you regularly scream at Hermione for fun, then?" At the silence, he continued coolly, "You never gave me a chance."

The words threw them all. Hermione because she never thought he would admit it, much less in front of Harry. Harry because he had simply never thought of it that way. And Draco most of all, who never expected the words to slip out of his mouth.

For a moment, Harry thought Draco was moving to hex him and whipped out his wand in retaliation. But when he glanced at the boy who now stood no more than a foot away, he realized that there was no wand in the offered hand. "Is the great Harry Potter too good for Draco Malfoy?" That smirk, Hermione's learnt, was a mask. Just a stupid little mask that tells her just how much this moment means.

Nobody moved, nobody blinked. It seemed like even the portraits were holding their breaths.

"Oh for goodness sake, stop with the theatrics and Harry, just take his hand, will you?" Hermione practically screamed and Harry took it begrudgingly. "This doesn't mean it undos everything you've ever done, Malfoy."

"I know," Hermione's influence on him showing itself in his words, "I don't intend it to."

Harry's grip on Draco's outstretched hand firmed and they shook the way Draco had hoped they would on his very first day of school.


	5. Green Eyes

_**A/N**_ _: Hullo! I'm aware I've been gone a while, but I'm quite determined to prioritize an original sci-fi novel I'm working on which is published on Wattpad. This little thing here is my passion project though, so I'll always come back to it. A million thanks for following, faving and reviewing. It means a lot xx_

* * *

After that day at the library, if anyone had expected things to be different, it wouldn't have been Ron. Poor Ron, excluded not by Harry or Hermione's choice, but by chance of fate. Neither knew how to tell him without making a big deal out of it and by the time Harry worked out that he should mention it, too much time had passed. So the two kept the revolutionary encounter to themselves, figuring that Ron would catch on when he caught on and not a moment before.

To counteract the feeling that he was hiding something from his best friend and therefore betraying him in a way, Harry pretended that day at the library didn't happen. However, when no one was looking, they would shoot each other glances. Green, green eyes filled with acceptance under all that apprehension. Grey ones reflecting mischief and shared conspiracy.

The lack of snarky remarks caught the trio's redhead off guard, and although he did not spend a whole lot of time wondering about it, there was a certain confusion that followed him around like a lost puppy.

"Is it just me, or have the Slytherins lost their wits? Not that they had much to begin with, but still." Ron asked one day, which earned a little grunt from Harry and silence from Hermione. None met his searching eyes.

"What did you get for number four, Harry?" Hermione asked brightly.

"Errr... Rosemary transfused with crushed slink toes?"

There was a slight tutting, at which, "Don't just make noises at yourself, tell us what's the right answer!" burst forth from Ron, shocking both Harry and Hermione. After a quick explanation as to what she had written down, they fell back into a companionable silence with no other questions being raised.

Draco on the other hand, felt more smug than he had in years. His first year had felt so bright and full of promise, followed by being haunted by a ghost of guilt and a lack of conviction. It was he who tore a page on Basilisks to warn his fellow students by giving it to none other than the brightest witch in his year. Subtly, of course. He didn't do it out of love. He did it out of fear. A deep seated innate fear of being wrong. But it wasn't until his third year did he start raising questions about his father's dedication to the dark lord. When more and more of his father's actions caused harm to innocents did he begin to brew beneath the surface, but he could never have betrayed his family. Blood was, after all, thicker than water.

And yet, the delicious satisfaction of having not one but almost two friends instead of followers, made his heart sing. He felt like a little boy again, delighting in the validation of others. But it was such a rare occurrence, he was unable to identify the euphoric feeling. Writing it off instead as his own cleverness at finally getting Potter to admit defeat.

His smirk was enough to have Pansy falling over herself to ask about the Dark Lord and how things must be going well, seeing as Draco have been in a good mood lately. If she only knew. The thought brought amusement to his face which Pansy read as confirmation of her speculations, bringing her to a squeal.

"If Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Parkinson are unable to control themselves in class, I suggest they take it out of the classroom."

Snape's voice wiped the smile clean from Draco's face, shock squeezing its way into his chest. Was it open season on Draco Malfoy? First, the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and now Professor Snape himself! This man who ate at his table during festivities, gave meticulously wrapped presents... Someone who he saw as more uncle than anything else.

"Sorry, professor." He managed weakly and unable to help himself, he shot a look at Hermione who looked far too interested in copying notes.

"Now, then. If there are no more interruptions, we will turn our attention to brewing."

"Do you reckon he's peeved he still hasn't managed to secure his coveted position?" Pansy purred at Draco, stressing the second last word excessively.

When that prompted no reply, she continued while playing with a lock of his hair. "Although Dumbledore is a right daft arse for not seeing his potential." Pansy said suggestively.

"Or maybe, he is afraid of how much potential he has." Draco answered mysteriously. Let her chew on that.

Her next words fell on deaf ears and a hidden smirk.

A little spring has made its way into his step as he strode towards the library. Surprisingly, he found Hermione sitting near the entrance, instead of hidden in the back on their table.

"Wotcha, Hermione?" He breathed while walking past, stopping a little ways from her so it wasn't glaringly obvious that they were engaged in a conversation. Or that he was trying to.

The girl turned her face up at him innocently, "Oh? Nothing. I just fancied sitting up here today."

His heart dropped a little at her fake optimism. She reserved that sweet voice for people she was condescending. He had two choices, pretend like he hasn't picked up on it or confront it head on. Unfortunately, he can't pass up conflicts. Not even to save his own life. Well, maybe to save his own life. But clearly not now, when it was presented so prettily to him.

Settling into a chair, Draco groaned, "What have I done this time?"

"What possibly could you mean?" Her falsely bright voice sinking his spirits with every word.

"That," He pointed both index fingers at her. "That voice, the way you talk like this!" He imitated her falsetto.

"I do not talk like that."

"When you talk like this," He continued, ignoring her. "It means you think I'm an incompetent fool who has cotton for brains."

"What makes you think I don't already think that?"

"So? What? What did I do to deserve this high pitched treatment?"

"Nothing!" Hermione tossed her head and scribbled furiously, the quill scratching loudly.

"You're going to tear your parchment at the rate you're going."

"If this is my condescending voice, well, that's yours! And what do you have to be bratty about?"

"Because you're being impossibly illogical!"

There was a loud boom as Hermione slammed her book shut. "I think, I would rather work in the Gryffindor common room today. Plenty of pesky little flies about in here, don't you think?"

"Plenty of hostility, too." Draco mumbled.

Without another word, Hermione left the library with her head held high despite the turmoil in her head. She couldn't fault Draco for how close he was with Pansy! They're in the same house after all, and that Parkinson girl doesn't keep how she feels about Draco a secret! But it was loathsome to see how she fawned over him and that he doesn't discourage her behavior. Even though, a little voice in her head said tinily, he doesn't reciprocate it either.

She couldn't fault him, no. But she couldn't help feeling a little put out by their little display in Potions. She tried to block out the thinly muffled giggles by focusing on the lesson, but the more she tried, the more she felt as though they were directed at her! The mere thought of that was laughable! A fallacy. Why would anyone rub their relationship with Draco in her face? And why does she even care?

It was hard to admit, but she finally mustered the courage to do so: She wanted this precarious friendship to be special. She wanted it to be real. And she didn't want to share.


	6. Misery Loves Company

**_A/N_** _: As always, I'm back to my passion project. Thanks to vampirebooklover09 for leaving me a sweet message. I hope you enjoy this chapter! By the way, I have a spotify playlist I listen to for inspiration so it's filled with Dramionesque feels. Here's the link:_ user/veyroniqa/playlist/5keuG6VQdMJoAegr47kSnG _(or maybe just search for dramione) ENJOY!_

* * *

Draco was not about to lose sleep over that snobbishly opinionated little _girl_. They always become more trouble than they are worth, making a fuss out of thin air and losing their minds over virtually nothing. He will not have any of it!

The Slytherin stomped around the schoolyard, not wanting to return to the dungeons and surrounding himself with the same old boring crowd. Least of all Pansy, who would be lurking in the common rooms, waiting for a bit of his attention. He continued sighing and banging his feet on the bricks of Hogwarts, but could not seem to find a suitable place to brood.

"What is the matter, Mr. Malfoy? That's the third time I've seen you go past." An unpleasant voice asked.

"Never you mind." Draco grumbled without looking to see who it was.

"5 points for rudeness." Selgentar said to his displeasure.

Draco was too conceited to fight for his house points and sulked off, but he had only taken a few steps when the young professor beckoned.

"Wait," She said in a honeyed voice.

He had half a mind to ignore her, but her sudden change in demeanour interested him. He figured it wouldn't hurt to spare one bloody half look over the shoulder and he did. Barely even catching her in his field of vision, focusing on the floor instead and he waited for a heartbeat.

"I know of your father," She purred, "But I could hardly show favouritism in class. I'm sure someone from a stock as pure as yours understand."

Of course the spoilt Slytherin hadn't the slightest clue as to why it would matter; favouritism is a Malfoy perk after all, but he understood flattery. He turned to face her and waited some more.

"We both share the same allegiance." She whispered to the air, taking a few steps closer to him.

"Well then you wouldn't have taken 5 points if that was the case." Draco retorted.

A smile split on Selgentar's face at this and she said, "10 points to Slytherin for assisting a professor."

"But you mustn't think I can extend that courtesy over every situation, Draco." She glided past him and whispered in his ear, "Now, come into my office and we'll continue _this_."

Her words and breath sent a shiver down Draco's spine.

"It's free period." He mumbled to himself under his breath, "Batshit witches."

First Hermione, now the professor. Women are such a bother, sometimes. But he had nothing better to do anyway and conspiring sounded a lot more fun than the sulking he had originally intended to do.

He slunk into the professor's office, noting how bare it is - no personal effects whatsoever. Just the generic bookshelves, quills and compulsory school books and parchments.

"Have a seat," Professor Selgentar offered but Draco remained passive in the doorway. "I insist." She said more forcefully, flicking her wand and slamming the door.

Being left with no choice, he made his way towards her table and eased himself into an uncomfortably hard chair, not unlike the ones he had at home. His mother had always been fussed about his posture and his father agreed that how a man carried himself is more important than how comfortable he was.

"How do you find the lessons this year, Draco?" Her sudden familiarity made him uneasy, but he swallowed it with grace and answered curtly, "Very good."

"Which would you say is your favourite lesson?" Now it was getting awkward with she was busying herself with organising a sort of tea, conjuring a teapot and cups out of thin air.

She set a platter of biscuits and a mug filled with peppermint tea in front of him and leaned against the table, her legs just by his right hand. Realizing for the first time how young she looked, the proximity made him draw his hand into his lap while he answered, "Er, potions. Professor."

He tacked on her title at the end as though reminding himself of her place at the institute.

"A-and yourself?" He asked, fumbling for the politesse his mother had instilled in him for important guests or friends of his father. "I mean how do you find Hogwarts?"

"Oh, it is lovely! Never in a million years had I expected to walk within these walls." Her voice sounded wistful.

"If you don't mind me asking," Draco began, "Did you not come here as a student?"

"Oh no, dear boy. No no no no. I grew up far, far away. But I did not invite you here to talk about me, no, I thought it would be an opportunity to familiarize myself with Lucius Malfoy's beloved, darling son."

This unsettled the blond even more, his eyes darting towards the door and racking his brain for something to excuse himself with. Instead, he found himself saying with a weak chuckle, "I'm, uh, greatly flattered. But there's nothing to know. I am my father's son."

"Now, don't sell yourself short." Her hand grazed his chest and settled on his shoulder. Bringing her face close to his ear, she whispered, "I have heard so much about you."

"You have, have you? What sort of things?"

"I have heard of your undying loyalty for the dark lord," She continued huskily, "The deeds your family has done for him. I know of your promise to do his bidding. And of your growing closeness with that muggle girl, friend to Harry Potter."

The name was uttered with the same sort of fire he had heard in Voldemort's voice. It wasn't quite hatred but a deep disdain and a reluctant reverence.

Thinking quickly, the words that left him were, "I figured she might one day be useful." He had decided the only way he could maintain his innocence and not betray his family's loyalties was to give her nothing but vague proclamations.

This elicited a laugh from her, not unlike the one his aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange, was fond of. At this, he decided to try a different approach. One that would give him a little more power over the conversation than he currently possessed.

"I can't say I have seen you before, professor, although I'm sure I must have. Given how close you seem to be with the dark lord."

"Why, of course you haven't." She said incredulously before whispering yet again into his ear, "I am his secret weapon."

The thrill that trickled down his neck told him to remove himself from the situation as quickly as he could and so he stood up abruptly.

"If you are, I highly suggest you keep that to yourself. I'm not sure he would take it lightly to his secrets being told. Even to a fellow follower. Now, if you would excuse me, professor... I should get going to my next class." His eyes fell on the untouched tea and he added a hasty thank you before making his way out of her office.

"I'm sure he would be thrilled to hear how... Initiative you are, befriending Granger. I'll be sure to pass it on!" She laughed as he strode away, his heart pounding harder and harder as the implications became clear in his head. He would have to stay away from Hermione, and what better time than now that she was unhappy with him.

But who was this professor, and how dare she come into the castle protected by the only wizard Voldemort ever respected and to some degree, feared?

Draco managed to convince himself that she was in league with Professor Snape even though it did not quite seem to gel well. She had no reason to seek him out if his head of house could have, and been more effective at it too. No, she was somehow working alone. But to what end?


	7. A Hand in the Dark

_**A/N**_ _: I was adamant that I would not put this on hold, no matter how demanding life gets but alas. Life is more demanding than a newborn child. However, I would like to assure you that I would never,_ _ **ever**_ _, abandon this. I've just been writing a ton and if you love surprise endings, I think you're truly going to enjoy this. If you've got any suspicions, let me know in the comments!_

* * *

"Where's Draco?" Harry asked, glancing around the library the next day.

"I'm not his babysitter." Hermione answered rather aggressively. A stack of books sat on the table in front of her, obscuring her face.

"Did you two have a fight?" He asked gleefully, "Was he an absolute twat?"

"Isn't he always?" She mumbled, realizing again that he had done nothing wrong. It was only her wild thoughts that put them in this predicament. There was a loud sigh and she stood up, noticing belatedly that Harry had already settled in to do his homework. Happy to see him working hard for a change, she sat back down and continued her work but fully intending to set things right.

 _You're right, I was being unreasonable_ , she envisioned herself telling him, _I was just... Being jealous?_ The thought seeped in and she couldn't shake it. She would never admit that her throat felt uncomfortably tight as she watched them in class. _I was just having one of those days where I just wanted to be alone_. Perhaps that would be better, there was just one too many 'justs' to make it convincing. She'll think of something though, she always does.

The next time they had class together, she made it a point to dillydally around, hoping to say something to him but he slipped out before she could even catch his eye. She tried it again and again, getting more frustrated each time but only having herself to blame. Didn't he always travel in a pack of Slytherins? Where was he disappearing to without them?

If she felt silly walking around the castle, hoping to run into Draco, she chided herself with the pretence that she was looking for a nice corner she could hideaway in and she has. She found plenty nice places that she could work at undisturbed but she always managed to find something wrong with it. A room by the stairs of the divination tower was too small, although it could comfortably fit two. There's the carved stone benches tucked between the hospital wing and the quad, which she found too hard to sit on for extended periods of time.

A few times, she's wandered down into the dungeons although knowing that there wasn't anything down there that could be remotely interesting to her, she had herself convinced that she mustn't be biased and every corner of Hogwarts deserved to be explored. If anything this search has taught her, it's that's she's almost a brilliant liar.

All that was for nothing, though, as she found herself walking side by side with Draco, holding a stack of parchments to deliver to a professor's office.

"I haven't seen you around for a bit," Hermione said, biting her lip while waiting for a reply.

"I got tired of the library." Came the curt reply.

"Well, er- Have you found anywhere you liked?"

"Not particularly."

There was a notable silence as Hermione struggled to find the words to her apology. It has been almost a week and a half since she saw him last and the words that came to her now felt forced and awkward.

"I... I've been meaning to say that I'm sorry for how I acted in the library," she said finally, "but I haven't managed to-"

"Don't worry about it."

They arrived at the Selgentar's office and Draco let himself in with an air of familiarity. Upon reaching her desk, he dumped the parchments on the table and left without another word.

Stung, Hermione watched his retreating back and wondered how she was ever going to bridge that gap.

It's been hard, avoiding Hermione, but somehow Draco's managed it. Professor Selgentar has been pressing him about how much Hermione trusts him now but he's been playing it off as though he had gotten tired of her and no longer found her interesting, now that there's no challenge. It was disappointing, here he was thinking that perhaps life at school will become more bearable with these stolen moment but he's had to give even that up.

Upon reaching his bed, he threw himself backwards upon it, only to hear the sound of crunching paper. Reaching below him, he pulled out a note requesting his presence. Groaning, he got up and made his way back to Selgentar's office.

"You wanted to see me, professor?" He asked, hovering by the doorway.

"Yes, yes, why don't you take a seat?"

"I'd rather stand."

"Very well. Have you any updates on Harry?"

"No, professor, I've been rather preoccupied with schoolwork."

That was a lie. He's thrown himself into studying but there's only so much homework until he found himself bored with nothing to do.

"Don't lie to me, boy. I've seen you prowling the grounds like you've got none."

 _That's because I've finished them all you stupid bat._ "I was getting some air-"

"You have to try harder. The master is growing restless. I have been corresponding with him and he is greatly intrigued by your plan."

Draco's heart nearly stopped and he fidgeted as he answered her, "There is no plan," he said what he hoped sounded like a confident voice, "I think they've caught on to what I was doing and have stopped seeing me as a friend."

"They no longer see you as the enemy, Draco, and if you do not do this for the dark lord, he will know that you are not as loyal as your family's had him think."

"What would you have me do?"

"Just be your naturally charming self." She said with a smile, coming closer to him and whispering in his ear, "Convince them. Convince _me_. Remember, I am watching."

The words sent chills down his neck and settled in his gut, "Yes, professor."

He was stuck. _Stupid!_ He scolded, _Sod it all!_ He had exited the professor's office and leaned his head against the wall by the door. His eyes closed, he mentally cursed himself for landing himself in this situation. There was no way around this... Or was there?

Opening his eyes, he gritted his teeth as he devised his next course of action. There was no way he was going to a girl with this, no. Potter, that self appointed hero would most likely know what to do and how to go about doing the right thing.

He wasn't happy with this plan, but who else could he go to? Barking out an exasperated laugh, he began heading to his next class. _The life of Draco Malfoy_ , he narrated in his head, _can't get away from being a Malfoy._

The next time he saw any of the Gryffindors, it was during Quidditch practice and they were having a friendly match. Instead of trying to search for the snitch, he kept a lock on Harry and when he found the chance to, he barrelled towards him and brushed him roughly while sneaking in, "I need to talk to you."

Harry was so taken aback that he didn't see the snitch flying just over his head and Draco reached out, effectively ending the game.

"That was a dirty trick." Harry said, rubbing his head where Draco had bumped into him.

"It was not a trick," Draco said in return, "It's not my fault you bespectacled oaf, I need to talk to you."

"So you said, well, what is it?"

Draco recounted everything that's happened with Selgentar and Harry's agitation grew as he learnt more.

"Why are you telling me this? Aren't you in league with Voldemort? How do I know that's not still your plan?"

It took Draco several moments before he admitted, "I can't change my family, anymore than you can change yours." There was a note of accusation in his voice but it softened as he continued, "And how would telling you help my case?"

"I don't know!" Harry said, kicking the wall in frustration, "Hermione would. Have you spoken to her?"

"No- Haven't you been listening? I haven't been talking to her because I didn't want Selgentar to-"

"Ok, ok," Harry rubbed his head in seriousness now, "Maybe you're telling me this so I will actually trust you and-" He stopped when he saw the murderous look on Draco's face, "What are you planning to do about it?"

"You're the great hero, that's why I came to you! Maybe you can tell the headmaster and he'll sort it all out. Maybe kick her out. Or get her locked up."

"That's your problem, Malfoy." Harry confided. "You always expect adults to handle everything. But they don't always do what's right." Harry's eyes clouded over as he thought about Dumbledore's growing distance. He had been busy, he told Harry, trying to get rid of all the horcruxes. There was a nagging feeling that it is all too familiar to how he had acted in the previous year. If Dumbledore never withdrew from him, Sirius needn't have died. It was a poisonous thought and he squashed it as best he could.

"So what can we do?"

"Feed her lies. Continue your tirade. Get information from her and put an end to this."

"Big words, Potter."

"Do you have a better idea?"

Draco shrugged at that and mumbled, "I still think we should go to Dumbledore."

"Not until we try it this way."

"Sure," Draco conceded, suddenly feeling very tired.

"We'll meet back here again, once every fortnight."

The two boys exited the room of requirement, one about half an hour later after the other.


	8. Re-Beginnings

_**A/N**_ _: Holllaaaa thanks for the love and faves. I'm back with another offering so if you could just let me know what you think, I'll be back even sooner with another :P_

* * *

Hermione spent the rest of the night feeling wretched over how she had overreacted and that slowly gave way to anger. She stewed over the fact that it was only a few words and he didn't have to treat her like a pariah. She flashed back to the way he wouldn't even look at her. _So the mighty prince is unable to overlook such a small matter; pampered and spoilt the way he is, it is a no wonder._

She finally decided that a friend like that was no use to her and neither should she lose anymore sleep over it. It's done. Whatever person she thought she saw beneath the exterior was merely an illusion, a self-fulfilling prophecy. One that she _wanted_ to see.

"Where've you been?" The small enquiry had Harry jumping about a foot in the air as he slid off his invisibility cloak. He spotted the figure bundled up under a brown afghan blanket, blending her into the warm coloured environment.

"What are you doing up?" He deflected.

"Harry," Hermione insisted.

"I just went out to get some air, okay?"

"Aren't there windows in the boy's dormitories?"

"I couldn't sleep." He said. "How about you?"

She shook her head and let the matter drop, not seeing the point in fighting for the truth if he wasn't willing to give it. Harry came to her side and sat on the armrest of her chair. "Are you alright?" It merited a little nod but she remained silent and after a while, Harry got up, intending to leave her to her thoughts but something stopped him in his tracks.

"Well, I'm going to bed now." He said without moving. After a few moments he asked in a gentler tone, "It's not... Malfoy is it?"

There was a little flinch at the mention and Hermione sighed, "No."

All that did was confirm Harry's suspicions and he left quietly. Hermione joined the quietly sleeping forms of Parvati and Lavender upstairs, taking comfort in knowing that tomorrow was a new day.

"Nice hair," A warm voice invaded her concentration and she looked up to see Malfoy walking past her with his posse. It had been a few days after her resolution of ignoring Draco for the rest of school. Pansy dissolved into giggles as she threw in, "Great hair... For fried squirrel."

The boy leading the group turned slightly and gave Hermione a real smile, making her heart thump so loudly she could hear it. Truth was, she has been giving her hair extra attention since, meaning to make herself feel better. Yet, it was this little interaction that lifted her spirits.

She quickly stopped herself from thinking about all the implications or trying to understand why the sudden change, surmounting it to a simple 'boys' to explain the fickle and unpredictable nature of them.

Their next contact came with a taunting leer from Draco about how she was so cold, she would have fit right in with Slytherins but it was too bad she "wasn't born to a more respectable family" at which she shot back with a, "If you took your head out of your arse for two seconds, you might find that not everybody wants to be in Slytherin."

"Biting words for a Gryffindor," He had retaliated.

These occurrences began to increase in frequency and Hermione found herself anticipating them. It felt just like when they started holding their private sessions in the library, except that something was off. It wasn't as sincere, but she told herself that she was reading too much into it, as she always does.

Imagine her surprise when she found him sitting at _their_ table in the library. Trying not to look too pleased, she slid into the seat opposite him and said, "Finally here to call a truce?"

"You got me," He answered, "But I would never surrender to a girl."

"Sexist pig," She smiled.

Draco looked at her quizzically and asked, "Do you have something against bacon or pork chops?"

"No! It's something you say when the opposite sex is being unbearably chauvinistic." She laughed.

"And what would I call a girl?"

That threw her off a little but she answered smartly with, "Misandrist."

"That is not a word. You made it up!"

"I did not."

And the banter continued, their little hiccup seemingly forgotten. But it was there at the back of Draco's mind. A few nights before he complimented her on her hair, Harry had paid him a visit and given him a piece of his mind.

"I don't like what's going on between you two," He had said sternly, "but I can't stand watching her mope around."

The prospect of her feeling any loss over their friendship thrilled him, "Has she said anything about me?" He asked, too curious to care how it sounded as though he cared.

"No," Draco's smile fell, but his spirits lifted with Harry's next words, "not in so many words... But I don't need to hear her say anything to know how she feels."

"Fix this." He had said before storming from him. Fix it, he did. He had fully intended to, but he didn't know where to begin. Harry's visitation gave him an idea and it had worked better than he'd hoped. Hermione continued to be receptive and Selgentar continued to pry.

He gave her elaborate lies on how Harry has spies on the outside, tracking Voldemort despite his best efforts on staying underground and insisting that he has thrown them off the trail by saying that the dark lord was somewhere in Bulgaria. When asked who these spies were, Draco didn't even have to try feigning ignorance. This only resulted in her muttering about how nobody could ever find the dark lord unless he wanted to be found and there was a great deal of watching her pace around.

This gave rise to suspicion and Draco narrowed his eyes on her pacing figure. "Where did you say he was?"

She stilled and paused before turning, "I didn't."

At his glare she answered, "I don't see why I should tell you where the dark lor-"

"Funny, seeing as I already know where he is."

This gave Selgentar a bit of a shock and she busied herself with making tea. Upon composing herself, she sat down and grew serious. "Being as it is, you never know what ears may be listening in."

It was almost convincing and Draco had to bite his tongue in order not to give anything away. He was certain now, that she was never in touch with Voldemort. Why she was so interested was the bigger mystery.

He decided to write to his mother and she reprimanded him for putting sensitive information in a letter but was otherwise intrigued.

 _The Christmas holidays are approaching,_ his mother wrote, _and it would be a joy to have you home. With your father tied up, it would be well to liven things up with an extra guest. Love, mother._

He interpreted that as 'let's see if we can use her to please the dark lord since he is less than thrilled about what your father's done'. Shrugging, he tossed the letter aside and lay on his bed, fingers laced across his chest.

One day, Selgentar took to unnaturally good spirits and told Draco that she would be joining his family for the Christmas holidays. Unable to share her enthusiasm, he disappeared into the library instead, saying that he should gather more information to gift Voldemort with. She had quickly jumped on the idea and commended him for his initiative and passion to please.

There were times he felt her to have a child-like quality that did not shape up with the dark nature of her enquiries and her interest in Voldemort. But he needn't worry himself over that. If she was proven to be loyal, the dark lord may be more lenient towards his father and if not, she wouldn't be a problem at Hogwarts any longer. That gave him reason to smile as he strode toward his personal haven in the school.

"Hi," Hermione acknowledged and he was tempted to share his woes with her but he didn't want to spoil this light hearted place they were in right at the moment.

"What are you doing for Christmas?" He asked her instead.

"Oh, I usually spend them at school... Revising, you know. NEWTs are coming up in less than a year and I really have to catch up."

"I can't expect that would be easy, trying to top that Granger girl." He said wittily.

"You think you're so smart."

"I just said... Nevermind," He pursed his lips before adding, "I'll be heading home."

"Can't say I'm surprised, you never seem to be around during the holidays."

"Noticed, have we?"

At this, Hermione turned bright pink and said rather flippantly, "The school's generally a nicer place when the filth has cleared out."

Seeing him grimace, she quickly added in a soft voice, "But it will be much... less interesting this year."

"I'm sure you'll survive." He cracked open one of her books and mulled over her notes. "You could write a book with these and make money off the dimmer students here."

"Yeah? Would you like one?"

"Sure, what would it cost me?"

Hermione glanced up to see him looking at her and studied his expression. There was an intensity in his eyes and she couldn't help but cast a quick glance at his lips. The perpetual smirk on his face seemed to have disappeared and she drew her eyes back to his.

"I..." There was a blankness in her mind all of a sudden and she found herself at a loss of words.

"A staring contest, Grange, really?" He scoffed good naturedly and she went back to her books, flustered.

"No, there was just... I was..." She said with an embarrassed smile, "You've got really blue eyes."

"Have I?" The smirk making a return on his face, "No wonder girls just can't stay away."

"What? I wasn't-"

"Relax, Granger, I wasn't talking about you."

Realizing her faux pas, Hermione quickly covered it up with, "Really? I meant to say I wasn't paying you a compliment."

Draco conceded defeat, recognizing her intellect and impressed by her quick thinking. "Ouch," He said, folding over with a smile on his face and a fisted hand over his chest, "That hurt."

Hermione shot him a quick glance and laughed, "You really are such a drama queen. Ugh, I can still remember when Buckbeak took a swing at you and you milking it for days." She rolled her eyes.

"Hey, he really did do damage." Draco retaliated, sitting up.

"To your inflated ego, maybe."

"I don't know why I put up with this, coming here and subjecting myself to your rudeness." He moaned, stretching himself over the chair and schooling his features to a blank canvas.

"Oh, you like it." Hermione said and laughing at his antics. "Hogwarts really will be less interesting when you're away."


	9. Ron's Revelation

_**A/N**_ _: Ok, honestly I've been writing tons and I'll probably finish writing the entire thing within this week (lol jokes) but here's the longest chapter to date, capping at 2k words so enjoy! Also, I've made some minor changes to the previous chapters and fixing discrepancies._

* * *

"You _invited_ that loon to your _house_?" Harry practically screeched.

"You've picked up a rather nasty habit of Granger's," Draco said rubbing his ear and shuffling away from Harry, "and _I_ didn't invite her, mother did."

"Why would you tell your mum about her? She's with the lot of them nasty death eate-"

"Don't you mouth off about my mother, Potter!" Draco whipped around angrily, " _And of course you don't understand why I told my mother, it wasn't like you ever had one._ " The biting remark was a challenge that Harry wasn't about to rise up to.

"Draco- Look, what do you hope to achieve with this?"

"I don't know, find out what she really wants and who she really is." He shrugged, watching Harry as he thrusted both his hands into his hair and making it messier than it already was.

"Do you really think that's the best way to find out?"

"Do you have a better idea?"

"Well, no," Harry dropped to the ground and found his fall cushioned by a fluffy rug.

The room of requirement was set up rather cosily for the boys. There was what looked like a double decker bed frame in one corner with a tent on the top bunk, suspended by nothing and a foxhole down the bottom. A ladder led to an entrance within and they've been up there multiple times, playing with the various gadgets they found on the carpeted floor and cabinets. It was enchanted like the Weasley's tent and held many fascinating objects.

Around them lay piles of rugs, beanbags and a grand table rose on a pedestal behind the two, in the middle of the room, decorated with swords.

"Argh, I suppose you're right. Better to figure her out sooner than later, but what if she is in league with Voldemort and becomes his most valuable spy?"

The thought clearly hadn't occurred to Draco as he sat down beside Harry, "Honestly," he began, "I never thought about it." At this Harry emitted another groan and glared at the blonde lithe boy by his side.

"Draco..."

"What?"

"You're not very good at planning."

Draco got up and grabbed one of the swords from the table and pointed it at Harry, "How dare you impugn my honour!"

Harry pushed the sword away and spun from under Draco, jumping up and drawing one of the other swords. Their swords clashed and clanged together as they began to play fight. The situation with Selgentar all but forgotten.

After a few minutes, Harry dropped the sword on the floor and said breathlessly, "These are heavier than they look."

"Right you are," Draco said in return and placed the sword back on the round table.

The two faced each other and Harry muttered, "Have a good holiday."

"Er, sure. Bye." Draco said before leaving first.

Harry went to the edge of the room and picked up a Sneakoscope and sighed. There was nothing untrustworthy about Draco. He _was_ a right slimy git and they had the tendency to stand on opposing teams but having gotten to know him, Harry's realized that Draco never really had a chance to be anything more. Until Hermione.

A shudder went through him and he thought about the effect they were having on each other. Hermione's sharpened tongue and Draco's kind demeanour. He has been helpful and proven himself to not be that same boy spiteful boy, full of himself. And If Harry was completely honest with himself, he didn't mind being here in this room with him too much.

"Oi, where've you been, mate? I've been waiting for hours!" Ron accused as Harry entered the common room, having waited half an hour before emerging from the room of requirement.

"Oh, sorry, Ron. I got lost."

Ron's eyes narrowed, "Got. _Lost?_ "

"No, you're right. I just... Sorry mate." He argued with himself, debating whether to tell Ron what's going on and just as he was about to say something, Ron interrupted his thoughts and said, "Are you going to keep me waiting forever? Come on, get on with it."

"Right," Harry grabbed a seat opposite of Ron and began playing Wizard's Chess with him.

"Ron, there's something I need to tell you. But before I do, you need to promise me that you won't lose your head or anything like that," Harry said in between moves.

"It's your move," Ron said, "and if it's about you and Hermione, I don't want to hear it."

"Wha- Hermione?" Harry laughed. "Castle to L4." The chess piece glided across the board and stopped, gesturing wildly.

"Don't be cheeky, mate, I've seen you two sneaking off. It's not a big deal. I just wish you two had the decency to tell me." The crackle of from the fireplace seemed to increase in volume as Harry realized just how much Ron had seen and felt suddenly guilty he's kept it from him all this time.

"No, Ron, you've got it all wrong. There's nothing going on with Hermione and me." He waited for that to sink in.

"Oh, yeah? So what have you two been up to? Knight to L4." Ron said, and watched with gratification as his knight took out Harry's castle.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you... we have, err... Look, there's no easy way to say this but apparently Draco's not who we think he is."

Ron looked quizzically at Harry, "... Draco? What's he got to do with anything? Your move."

"I've been.. Well, I've been sneaking off to see him. We both have."

" _WHAT?_ Have the both of you gone _completely_ mental? _He's_ the enemy. Have he got you under some kind of spell? Are you alright? Is this some kind of practical joke? Ha-ha not funny. C'mon Harry, what's _really_ going on?"

"That's the truth, Ron. We've been speaking to him secretly because he's helping us."

The look on Ron's face could not be any clearer. He gave him a disgusted look and said, "Look, it's fine if you don't want me to know what you're really doing, but that is possibly the worse lie you could've told me. Friends with Malfoy." He scoffed.

"Ron, I'm seri-"

"YOUR MOVE!" He suddenly bellowed, frightening the chess pieces and they scattered around the board. Harry sat, shell shocked by this sudden turn of events and Ron stood up to spit, "I'm not as stupid as you think I am, Harry. But you know what? I thought you were my friend."

"But I am telling you the truth!" Harry said, agitated and getting to his feet, "Look, why don't I get Hermione and she can tell you about it herself."

"What? Let's both of us lie to poor, dim-witted Ron? Who needs to be kept in the dark about everything? Let's leave him out of this because he's clearly too stupid to understand." He gestured wildly, hitting the chess board and sending everything clattering to the floor.

"Why are you being like this?" Harry beseeched. His own temper was rising but he kept pushing it down because he knew that he was to blame for neglecting his first friend at Hogwarts. If he could turn back the clock now, he would have spilled everything he'd seen at the library that fateful day, but he hadn't want to relive it. He was ashamed of how he had acted and now he's pushed his best friend away because of pride.

"Oh, so that's it then? You've gotten sick of me now, have you? You're both cutting me off-" The expression on his face was thunderous, but the voice that followed was more frightening.

"What is the matter with the both of you, squabbling like an old married couple while the rest of us are trying to sleep?"

Hermione came down the stairs, wrapped in her Gryffindor robes and she sat on the chair next to the one Ron was sitting on. "Well? What's wrong? Did you lose to Harry?"

"I never lose, and it's about the both of you." Ron said in such a way that he expected her to show some decorum of shame and acting offended that she was looking at him with an ignorant expression.

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"Harry's just told me that you're both _friends with that Slytherin git and too good for me now_."

"Hang on, I never said anything like that!" Harry said from his armchair. He'd sunk back into it in relief when Hermione came to the rescue. "I was just telling him that Draco isn't who we thought he was." He repeated. "And that we've been talking to him." He said rather quickly and the words blurred together. Hermione gave him a curious look and spoke slowly, appealing to Ron.

"Ron- Harry's right, Draco is... not what he appears to be," Hermione said his name in a softer voice because she didn't want anyone else to hear, her eyes never leaving Harry who spoke next.

"Well, go on then, sit down. We've kept this from you long enough, and we didn't mean for you to feel left out... It's just, we didn't know how to tell you."

"Right, so it was easier for Harry to tell you then?" Ron muttered darkly, hurt that he was the last to know but his anger receding as he settled in and picked up a few chess pieces that lay near his feet.

"No... Harry caught Draco and I sitting together in the library."

Ron turned to look at her, slack-jawed. "You mean, you and Draco..?"

"Well, I saw him in the library one day and we started talking." Hermione said, a little flustered at Ron's implication and brushed her hair out of her face.

Ron set his teeth and said flatly, "You two just happened to chance on each other and started talking." Then he leaned back and kicked up his feet against the table, sweeping the two chess pieces onto the floor again. The Queen picked herself up and shook her tiny fists at him. "Great, nothing odd about that at all. Yeah, tomorrow I'm going to walk out onto that Quidditch field and start scoring like Dragomir Gorgovitch... Alright, let's just say you're both telling the tru-"

"We are." Harry insisted.

"How can you trust someone who's practically family with You-Know-Who?" Ron shot an accusing look at Hermione, "You're supposed to be smart, but how do you know he's not using you to get close to Harry?"

A look of indignant hurt crossed Hermione's features and she said defensively, "Not once has he asked me about Harry and-"

"But they are friends now, aren't they?" Ron said in a voice that clearly screamed 'traitor' at Harry, "He probably got what he was after."

"I know how this all looks and seems, but we trust him and we're your friends, don't you trust us?" Hermione gave Ron an earnest look and was disappointed to see Ron turn away from her to face the fire.

"Friends don't keep things from each other." He said sullenly, "How long has this been going on, and why didn't either of you say anything?"

"Because it didn't seem like a big deal at the time! Ron, stop being unreasonable. Who cares about Malfoy?" Ron seemed to perk up at this a little, although he didn't stop staring into the fire.

"Yeah, Malfoy isn't important and that wasn't what I wanted to talk to you about," Harry jumped in, "we think that Selgentar isn't who she says she is."

"Wait, _what_?" It was Hermione's turn to sit up now and she looked to Harry for an explanation. "And since when have you spoken with Draco? I never saw you in the library again after that day."

Harry shifted in his seat uncomfortably and reached for the poker so he had something to do, rather than look at their expectant expressions. He poked a red hot coal and fidgeted with it before confessing, "We... have been meeting up in the Room of Requirement," Harry confessed.


	10. Revelation has a name called Draco

_**A/N**_ _: What did I tell you? Constant updates, much wowe. If you like what you're reading, don't forget to show this starving author some love. I accept faves and comments or shining reviews x)_

* * *

Harry filled the two in carefully, leaving out any sensitive information but knowing that it was going to blow up in his face sooner or later. He told them about his secret meetings with Draco, who came to him wanting a crackdown on this Selgentar personality and telling them what he's recently learnt: that the professor will be joining the Malfoy's for Christmas.

"Hang on," Hermione said. Harry held his breath thinking _here it comes_ but all she said was, "so the both of you have been meeting up in the dead of night..." She suddenly burst into a peal of laughter, "I never thought I would live to hear 'Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy meeting secretly at night'."

Harry smiled grimly at this whereas Ron's face was just grim.

"What I want to know is, why Harry?"

"Well, isn't it obvious? Now Harry I know you've always shied away from the hero title but Draco doesn't have anyone else to turn to who's beat You-Know-Who on multiple occasions and if Selgentar is as misguided as you say she is, then, Harry's the best person to talk to." As Hermione grew animated, Ron and Harry shared a look that said vastly different things.

Ron's was a can-you-believe-this? Whereas Harry's was one of pure relief, knowing that the real reason Draco came to him was, and he couldn't believe he was giving life to this thought, that Draco didn't want to _risk put Hermione under Voldemort's scrutiny_. As if that cold hearted snake could have such noble thoughts. As though he could care about his friend enough to the extent of exerting extra effort over making sure she stayed out of trouble's sight. The thought made him sick to his stomach.

Hermione continued her tirade, glowing with the prospect of uniting the houses and giving life to a hollow ache growing in Harry. She really was quite charming when she was blindly passionate about things she believed in. Even that horrifying S.P.E.W project where she couldn't see the damage she was doing. But that was part of it-

"Harry," He saw her lips shaping his name and he glanced up to her concerned look, "you look positively knackered, off to bed the both of you. We've got the entire Christmas to catch up. But isn't this exciting, Ron, with you, that makes three Gryffindors who are friends with a Slytherin!"

The next look that Ron gave Harry was unmistakable: _bloody hell, how did we arrive at this conclusion?_

They spent the next day holed up in the common room and speaking freely, since most of everyone's gone home. Hermione nibbled on a treacle tart that Ron's mother had sent everyone; it was odd not spending Christmas with the Weasleys but Hermione was dead set on "staying away from distractions - oh we can't afford to be distracted with the N.E. so near" and the boys had been unwittingly talked into staying.

Mrs. Weasley hid her disappointment with copious praise for her initiative but had sneaked in a few hints which were largely overlooked.

"Okay, so what are we going to do about Professor Selgentar?" Ron broke their merry gathering and grabbed his parcel of pie off the table. Upon seeing that there was none left, he peeked at Hermione's but Harry gave him a slice nonchalantly.

"Suppose we wait to see what Draco comes back with," Harry said, mouth filled with sticky treacle.

Ron choked on a bit of his, " _Draco_?" Hermione quickly shot him a look and he adjusted the tone of his voice and he said in a less patronizing manner, "I don't suppose I could point out that he..." Hermione's withering look grew more intense and he continued weakly, "... that he is one of them?"

"I trusted Scabbers, and look where that got me." He added quickly.

"Are you really comparing him to your imposter of a rat?" Hermione said darkly.

"Can't deny that he's one, a rat I mean." Ron said, swallowing with a flourish and chucking the wrapper into his hamper, but it fell short, nestling by Hermione. She grabbed it and threw it with the growing pile.

"People change, Ron, I'm sure _Scabbers_ taught you that." She said stubbornly.

"Right, well I guess it is pretty hard for you accept that- that he's _a real boy_!" Harry said, referencing some obscure muggle fairytale to Ron's confusion, "Nevermind, it's just something about a puppet coming to life-" which did nothing for Ron's growing questions, "but for now you'll have to trust _us_ and decide for yourself when school starts."

Ron blanched at that and muttered under his breath, "I won't hold your breath if I were you."

"If you're done muttering about Draco, let's start with Transfiguration," Hermione conjured a book from seemingly nowhere and set it on the table, "or maybe Ancient Runes, I'm horribly behind..."

"And I'm off! Err- Harry's promised to practice Quidditch with me." Ron said quickly, standing up and causing bits of crust and wrappings to fall to the ground.

"I did?" Harry asked quizzically which got him a half-hearted kick on his upper thigh. "Oh- That's right, I did. Let me just," he tried to get up but he couldn't feel his legs from sitting crossed legged for too long, Ron grabbed his arm and dragged him to his feet and practically carried him out of the room.

Hermione watched them go with an amused expression. One mention of homework or revision always has them running out the door, but she was determined that they wouldn't neglect their schoolwork. It was why they had forgone their winter holidays, after all.

She was waiting with blank parchments when they came through the portrait after lunch, "I've decided that we'll finish up whatever outstanding work we have and begin on next week's modules. Holiday's the perfect time to play catch up, don't you think?"

"Sure," Ron said deflating to the floor and looking at his taller pile of parchments, going a little green at the prospect of having to spend the rest of the holidays with Hermione watching over his every move. "Almost wished Draco was back so _he_ could your pet project."

"For your information, Draco is an excellent student and he doesn't leave his work till the last minute to complete them."

"Oh, yeah? I bet he pays his nasty little followers to do them for him. Have you ever see him working in the library?" Ron persisted with an eyebrow raised.

This gave pause to Hermione who thought about it and said, "As a matter of fact, no... But he does-"

"Makes you wonder what they are doing in the library, doesn't it?" Ron gave Harry a little nudge and he agreed with a laugh, covering up the sinking feeling in his stomach especially when Hermione pinked and hit Ron over the head with the book she was holding.

The rest of the holidays passed without incident, except that Harry couldn't stop looking at Hermione in a new light. Clearly, she was attractive in her own way, Viktor Krum certainly found her fascinating. While it wasn't clear whether Draco did, it was apparent that there was something about her or that particular Slytherin would not have wormed his way into a friendship with her.

Harry found his feelings confused and in turmoil. He often reprimanded himself when he caught himself daydreaming about the way she said certain words. But he's learnt to convince himself that he sees her more like a sister, and allowed himself a longer leash. He's always known she was brave and brilliant, with a compassionate heart to boot, but it's like he's seeing her properly for the first time. Before he knew it, he began thinking about how her lips would taste, and that was when Christmas ended.

The day Draco returned should have been just like any other, but now that Hermione didn't have to keep her friendship with him a secret from her two best friends, they could see that she was more excited than she should be.

"I wonder what he's found out, aren't you two excited?" She asked as they made their way to the library together.

"I've been more excited watching rain race down a window." Ron murmured whereas Harry kept his mouth shut, telling himself that he enthusiasm meant nothing and that he should be looking forward to whatever news he was bringing.

They entered the library and found the front deserted, but Hermione made her way to the back as though she knew exactly where she was going and led the way. There was a growing rock at the pit of Harry's stomach that weighed him down with every light step she took. The two boys followed behind her and Harry could see the exact moment Draco noticed her because his face lit up like a Christmas tree and it was everything he could do not to yell at him to wipe that look off his face and maybe punch him viciously.

He also saw the moment Draco's eyes fell on Ron, because that Christmas tree went dark immediately and barked, "Oh... Look what the cat dragged in. Is it a homeless red haired- ah, a Weasley, then."


	11. Twisted Hearts

_**A/N**_ _: I almost stopped writing for a bit there but hey, your follows and faves made me come back. Reviews, next? :D_

* * *

The moment the door to the room of requirement clicked shut, Draco all but flew into a rage, "You _told_ her? And your snivelling sidekick!"

"That's what friends do, you don't keep secrets from each other." Harry said in what he hoped was a pacifying tone.

"What about loyalty?"

"That is loyalty, Malfoy."

"I meant," Draco took a deep breath, and Harry could see his jaw working. Clenching, unclenching. "I told you because I didn't want her to know. The closer she is to this, the more dangerous it is for her. And you've gone along and dragged her into it."

"If you want to keep her safe, just leave her alone!" A fierce protectiveness crept into Harry's voice and the two of them stood, one on each end of the room. Draco straightened from leaning over the round table of swords and appraised Harry.

He strode towards Harry like a lion walking up to its lunch, "You were the one who encouraged me to talk to her," he reminded, "or have you clean forgotten?" The edge in his voice matched Harry's and from an outsider's perspective, it would have looked like two figures having an amicable chat, but anyone standing by them would feel the tension rolling off each other in waves.

This wasn't the Harry that chatted with him like a friend in the tent or the one who laughed at his seriousness and taught him to be more easygoing. Something's changed about him, and even as he apologized and explained himself, Draco could sense his reluctance.

"She doesn't need your protection," Harry said, "she's been through more than you will ever know." And there it is, that reverence in his voice that tipped Draco off. It was a stab to his heart, knowing that they spent the entire week together with no classes and plenty of free time.

"For being _your_ friend," Draco's voice was clipped and cold.

Harry stopped sizing him up and scrambled for some purchase to pull himself up from this conversation that was spiralling downhill. "Did you call me here to tell me about what happened over Christmas or are you done yelling at me?"

"I wasn't done," Draco's steel grey eyes flashed and he turned his back, unable to continue looking at Harry without feeling like ripping his face off, "you have been unbearably stupid, letting her know what's going on. The dark lord has offered Selgentar a place at his side."

Harry's mouth fell open, "Is she-"

"She's going to stay at Hogwarts to keep an eye on you, on me and now, Hermione."

"Stop shoving this blame on me, Malfoy, she would have kept tabs on Hermione whether or not Hermione knows."

The scornful look he wore on his face looked strangely familiar and Harry noticed that it was one that Hermione had, but with more contempt. "Hermione wouldn't be able to stand not knowing, and the closer she gets to me, the closer she gets to Voldemort."

It must have been the first time Harry heard Draco use his name and it brought chills to the base of his neck.

"I should never have become her friend." Draco sank into one of the plush cushions and sat with his legs drawn and knees bent.

"Look, Hermione's smart and she can take care of herself. If she hears you attempting to... to..." Harry choked on the word and struggled to spit it out, "protect... her... You'll never hear the end of it."

There were so many things that Draco could have said at the moment, but he chose to say, "I'd rather hear her say them, than to hear her silenced forever." He met Harry's green gaze and said, "She's never had a choice with you two - bumbling fools - she's had to be the smart one, the cunning one. If not for her, where would you be?"

"Probably dead." Harry admitted.

"Exactly my point. Neither of you could protect her-"

"And you can?"

"I can try."

He left the implication hanging, that neither Ron nor Harry tried to keep Hermione out of harm's way, but Draco didn't understand and he never would. They were a team, and Hermione doesn't need to be treated like someone with a handicap. She was far more their equal.

"If you think that you have to save her then you don't deserve her." The words left him of their own accord, rising his adrenaline levels and making his heart thump.

Draco seemed shocked at the sharp insinuation of his words, looking up at Harry with wide eyes that slowly muddied with conflict and Harry could see himself debating within.

"Selgentar will be expecting more from me," He finally said coldly, standing up and leaving out the door, "The dark lord himself will be wanting to hear what your plans are, so I suggest you think of something for me to feed him with."

He slid out the door silently and Harry cursed. He's lost count of the amount of times Draco has beat him to the door and forced him to sit around with nothing better to do. The first few times were quite enjoyable, but the room seems to have lost it charms and the more he stayed in it, the more he thought about why he was there in the first place. All his thoughts led back to Hermione and her growing closeness with that, "Snake." He hissed out loud, glad to let it out even if there was no one to hear him.

Grabbing a pillow, he shoved his face into it and yelled at the top of his lungs. Trust Draco to be able to get on his nerves while not, technically, doing anything wrong.

Draco was especially vicious the next day, calling Harry out for apparently, "being so ugly, your mom begged You-Know-Who to end her misery". Then he tripped him and asked if his head was "getting too large" and if he needed a walking stick, because if so, there's one up his behind that he could benefit from. All day the torment went on and when Hermione tried to step in Draco took a step back and said, "Oh, look, he's sent his little female friend to do his talking for him - how long are you going to hide behind girls, Potter? First your mother, now this m-muggle." He stuttered at the end, given Hermione's history of violence, he didn't think it was particularly smart to insult her directly to her face. Especially when he was entirely within arm's reach.

"What's gotten into you, Draco?" She asked, concerned. Seeing her kindness and the curiosity of his goons creeping up behind him, he backed away from her as though he repulsed her and said, "Nothing's wrong with me. What's wrong with _you_?" He said it as though he couldn't believe she had the audacity to address him and she was stung by it, although she put on a brave face and continued staring after him.

When they ended up at the library, Draco's sour mood had dissipated, leaving behind a wake of hollowness. He didn't offer a word and neither did Hermione, both left each other to their own devices until the sun began to set.

Finally, Hermione stood up, closed her book and was about to leave when she steeled herself and leaned across the table towards Draco who sat like a statue.

"You're not fooling me," She said sincerely, "this is all an act, and I will get to the bottom of this. Trust me, I will!" At that, Draco sunk deeper into his chair and asked himself what he was doing there, if he was waiting for his worst fears to manifest.

 _I hope you're happy_ , he said to himself, _she's doing exactly what you predicted. Stubborn, stupid, wonderful girl_. He sighed a sigh of surrender. Thrilled that he could finally be understood on a fundamental level... It has been incredibly lonely, having nobody see him for who he truly is. It was nice to be noticed and recognized. But what he didn't expect was how absolutely terrifying it was.


	12. Disappointments all around

_**A/N**_ _: I actually stopped writing because of the lack of reviews… Nah I'm joking, I stopped for a bit because I was in Jakarta and for some obscure reason, the website is banned in Indonesia. I could have used a VPN so I guess if we were truly being honest (and not like that Malfoy git) it's just because I got lazy._

* * *

Hermione started by going to the one person she knew shared ties with Draco. If she had flung the portrait any harder, it would have flown right off its rungs.

"Well, I'll be! Never have I been treated with such-" The Fat Lady lamented before swinging shut, still mumbling curses and planning to regale the story to the other paintings about being under appreciated and abused at the hands of inconsiderate students.

"Harry, a word." She said in a shrill voice that often spelt trouble. Ron skittered away, saying something about class before disappearing from the common room. The Fat Lady could still be heard moaning over her horrible treatment.

"What is it, Hermione?" He asked, looking up from an enchanted drawing he and Ron were working on. Hermione glanced at it distastefully and sighed.

"What's going on between you two?" Her skirt had exposed one of her knees and Harry was overcome with the urge to fix it for her but he stayed rooted.

"Nothing? Ron's been a spor-"

"I wasn't talking about Ron! I mean, you know."

"Volde-"

"I think you are purposefully being dense. If there is something I should know, please do tell." The sarcasm in her voice was dripping wet. Harry gaped at her, unsure what she knew and how much trouble he was in. _That little betrayer_ , he thought to himself. A frown etched itself slowly across the girl's features, "Why is Draco being so difficult?"

"Er- because he is?" He said, relieved that Draco didn't sell him out after all. "Honestly, Hermione, you can't expect a leopard to change its spots and a snake will always be a snake." Harry winced at his own words, mentally kicking himself. What has gotten into _him_? He wasn't cruel - or at least, he didn't think he was. He watched as Hermione's frown deepened.

"It doesn't make any sense! He was perfectly-" _Well mannered_ she was going to say, "fine, yesterday." She finished in a dignified manner. "Today, he's just been... Abnormally _mean_."

"I'm sure I don't have to remind you that there isn't a bone in him that isn't." Harry would have rolled his eyes, if he were the sort that were predisposed to, but he continued, "Anyways, what's it to you?"

"I-I thought we were becoming friends," She said, crestfallen. "I was so sure that there must be something wrong, something that perhaps he might've shared with you."

She looked so forlorn that he wanted to hold her close and make her feel better with the heat of his heart but all he did was grin and said, "Even Pinocchio had his ups and downs before he became _a real boy..._ "

The smile that she allowed at his poor attempt made his chest grow warm with satisfaction. "He'll be back to normal... if he ever was... if he ever could be..."

"Oh, Harry." She said, giving him that unguarded quirk of her lips. Truth was, her head was spinning to connect the dots. Was this just a Draco moodswing or something more? Clearly, there was more to him than he let on. Harry might not have the answers, but she was determined to find them for herself. She had seen a light in him and she was adamant not to let it go out.

Draco stayed in the library a little longer, feeling the package in his pocket. There was a small smile on his lips as he thought about what he was holding. A token, a promise. Over Christmas, he has chanced upon a bracelet spun by Goblins and enchanted to warn the wearer of trouble. He managed to modify the charm so as to be the one warned. He wanted her to have it but haven't quite figured out how to gift it to her nor had the chance to.

He had thrown up his walls once again, a self serving trick that has never failed to protect him with harsh words as his defense. But she had dismissed them as though they weren't even there. He sighed in amusement and pulled the chain into the candlelight, watching it glow. Pale and delicate.

There was no admitting it, but he did care for her. He thought her to be the most brilliant witch in his first year and was absolutely torn to see her becoming friends with the great Harry Potter - the boy who left him hanging. The boy who spurned his hand. The boy who rejected his friendship. It was out of shame that he picked on him every chance he got.

He had let slip Hermione's name to his father a few times, complaining of her intelligence when in fact he was enchanted by it. Like a magpie which is blinded by things that shine, Draco wasn't able to look past the beauty of her mind. Until his father began his tirade about how he has brought shame upon the family for losing out to a muggle-born girl with no great ancestry, whereas he was a Malfoy.

Every criticism tore at his convictions until he was split into a ragged version of himself. A monster fill with patches of admiration and holes filled with vehemence and intolerance for anything better than perfect in his father's eyes. At times, he found himself loathing the person he looked up to, hating how he made him feel. Other times, he let his father's convictions fill him with ideas of grandeur and that Malfoys were royalty that even mud avoids.

Something about the way the door shut softly had his nerves on high alert. Unwilling to seem eager, he leaned back on his chair and rocked it backwards, letting his hair fall into his eyes and knowing how handsome he would look in the light. He could almost fancy himself one of those celestial beings muggles seemed to worship so much. A small smile tugged at the side of his lips and he allowed it, confident that it would make him all the more charming. However, he felt quite foolish after a few heartbeats, realizing how silly it was to smile with his eyes closed, bathed in sunlight or not.

He let the chair fall forward on its two front legs with a loud thud and he opened his eyes, thinking he would see the one he wanted to see the most but there was no one there.

Standing up and mindlessly sweeping his books into his bag, he looked around the corner and to his disappointment, saw one of the second year Ravenclaws trying to reach a book on the top shelf.

"Accio," he whispered lazily as the book flew out of the shelves and he dropped the book which landed with a satisfying thump. He didn't grace her with anything more than a sigh before leaving the library. That hellish cold and empty place, so silent it was unbearable without anyone beside him making snide remarks and interesting comments.

 _But you should welcome the cold_ , a voice in him said, _because this emptiness will promise her providence._


	13. Eye of the Storm

_**A/N**_ _: Oh you are going to love this._

* * *

They say the calm before the storm is exceptionally loud – you can feel the energy in the air and so everything else falls away. When it finally hits, you will be uprooted by the chaos amplified by the peace that came before.

The days that followed were punctuated by disgruntled noises and annoyance which made Ron happy because it felt as though everything was back to normal. His two friend's momentary lapse in good judgement was over and all's forgotten – or it seemed to be.

What brewed beneath the surface were Hermione's attempts to weasel the truth out of Harry and Draco, resulting in frustration on all ends. The more she poked and prodded, the more tight-lipped Draco became and the colder he became, the more aggressive she got and the more she hounded Harry, the thicker the friction between him and Draco. The last time Harry and her had a proper conversation seemed to have been years ago.

"Can anybody tell me what becomes of the essence of dragonsnap when ingested by flobberworms?" Snape raised an eyebrow at the missing hand in the air and was both relieved and thoroughly annoyed at that fact.

"Anyone?"

"Surely those who can't let sleeping dogs lie would have an answer to that, professor." Draco said while twirling his quill lazily, letting it float in the air and inches from his nose.

Hermione's ears pinked and she met Snape's eyes as he looked at her expectantly, "I-I… There's a- oh I know this!" She fumbled over her notes and came up with the answer, "it becomes an essential ingredient in the creation of a potion for courage." And in a softer voice, she mumbled, "Something that some of us clearly lack."

The uncomfortable silence that followed was emphasized by the professor's lack of snark. It was unfamiliar and nothing the class was used to. Clearly, there was something off about the exchange but nobody, save for one Harry Potter, could put their finger on it. In Draco's defence or in an act of pure ignorance, Pansy said loudly, "Sounds like somebody lacks some manners."

Hermione jumped at that attack and turned around, "And some of us should learn to read. I can't be the only one with all the answers."

The ferocity in her words bit and Snape cut in with, "10 points for being intolerably disruptive and arrogant."

Anger coursed through Hermione and she felt as though she was vibrating under her skin; the need to scream at Draco was increasing with every moment. It was becoming hard to keep sight of the goodness she once saw. Steeling herself, she swallowed her anger, reminding herself that he must be doing it for a reason. _And a damn good reason it'd better be._

While Hermione fumed, Draco watched with a sort of detached fascination. He had known her to be feisty occasionally, but to have her focus her anger on him with this level of intensity was unbearably attractive. However, after that day in potions, it would seem as though Ron's disillusioned reality had indeed become a self-fulfilling prophecy. Hermione stopped going to the library altogether, much to Draco's chagrin. But with the walls he was unwilling to let down and his constant rebuffs, he shouldn't have expected anything less. Harry gave him minor acknowledgements here and there but that was it. Their conversations lost like the room of requirement he could no longer re-enter. It was everything that used to be, but in every shade of wrong. Much like a machine which had been taken apart and assembled perfectly on the surface but all wrong on the inside.

"Draco, why haven't you been doing the dark lord's bidding?" Selgentar asked the boy seated on the arm of a chair across the room.

"We had a falling out." He said bitterly.

"Well then, fall back in." She hissed.

"I've been trying but the mudblood is not interested."

At that, the professor's eyes gleamed maliciously, "Isn't she? She isn't?" She let the words hang, as though waiting for a confession.

"No, professor. She isn't." Draco met her brown eyes with an intensity Selgentar took to be fierce conviction. The truth was, the boy was wondering how such a warm and inviting colour looked so cold and ugly on the wrong person. He looked away in disgust but the act was construed as defiance by the professor. The kind of defiance that came from an unruly child who believed that he was telling the truth.

"Very well. You may go." The door swung open and Draco didn't need telling twice. All the way back to the dungeons, he was wondering what she might do next, dread building up in the pit of his heart.

His fears slowly dissipated as the weeks flew by. Long, lonely days he spent with his Slytherins, trying to build the camaraderie he so craved. But they were more interested in boasting like children comparing fantasies. So proud were they that they've forgotten the true spirit of their house. Seeking glory for glory's sake and not acquiring glory through actions or results. It was a hollowing kind of acceptance that had him living his days in a daze, accepting that he was nothing more than a slave to his own fate.

What he was not counting on was on the stubbornness of a certain bushy haired brunette. As he went back to his old ways without heart or effort but merely saying evil, bullying things out of duty and the expectations of his fellow Slytherins, she watched with bright eyes. Her heart broke for him as she watched him apply himself in lessons due to boredom and not out of interest. In fact, he seemed to have lost all interest in everything. Even on the Quidditch pitch, he was content to watch the clouds rather than looking out for the golden snitch which would bring him and his house glory. He was becoming increasingly unpopular, but none of the Slytherins would breathe a word against Slytherin's favourite son. She watched as he dipped into anonymity. A light dimmed not by brighter lights but merely from disinterest in shining any more.

One day in class, he collapsed spontaneously, falling into a deep unconsciousness that wouldn't be roused even by Pansy's frantic screams. His bloodless lips and purple shadows around his eyes lamented by the pug faced girl. He was sent directly to the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey was at a loss at why a seemingly healthy boy was unable to wake up.

For two days he lay peacefully, untouched by the world which expected such cruel things from him. On the third day, he regained consciousness and the school nurse told him that he had been poisoned with a slow acting venom found outside the region. She told him not to worry as Dumbledore would surely get to the bottom of it. He heard everything she said with the same detachment he had been experiencing the past few weeks, registering that he would recover and the heaviness he had been feeling would be lifted. While he doubted her words, he closed his eyes and wished. He hoped she was right. He no longer wanted any of the gloom draped over him.

"Draco, Draco!"

He opened his eyes slowly, seeing nothing but darkness and nobody around him. Thinking he must have dreamt it, he made himself comfortable and attempted to go back to sleep but a painful prod jerked him back to consciousness.

"Who's there?" He demanded, woozy still from the potions Madam Pomfrey had him drink. He had always been fearful of the dark because he knew exactly what monsters they held.

"For goodness sakes, it's me!" A mane of hair popped out of nowhere and he sat upright, scooting backwards until his back hit the headboards. He looked at her with a mixture of incredulity and joy until she said, "What's been going on, Draco? Why have I heard that you've been _poisoned_?"

A million witty comebacks ricocheted in his skull, but he only said, "Was I?"

"Oh drop it! Was it Selgentar? Have you done something to upset her?"

The familiar dread crept into his heart and he knew that this was her plan all along – and it worked. She managed to get Hermione to show that she _cared_. He groaned inwardly. What was he going to do now?

"Why would you say that?" He asked, acting the fool.

"Because even though I don't know the details, I do know this: you are not doing what you are doing willingly." She said gently.

But he was stubborn. "What am I doing?"

"Pretending, Draco! That's what. You've been pretending since that day you got home from Christmas so I know that something must have happened during that time and if the professor is in league with you-know-who, clearly, she must have somehow influenced you or your family and if it was to prevent us from being friends, then she wouldn't have poisoned you because we haven't been friends since."

Her insight made him slightly mad with adoration and it scared him because she was so close to the truth. It disarmed him.

"You actually did it," he said half in wonder, "you got to the bottom of it."

"I nearly always do." He could hear the blush of pleasure in her voice.

"You…" He pushed himself nearer to her and lowered his head so their foreheads touched, too caught up in the moment to be pleased that she didn't pull away, drunk in the cover of night where armours were softened and tomorrow doesn't matter, "… amaze me."

The tenderness in his voice sounded so foreign and wonderful, as was the breath against her skin. All it took was a little nudge and their lips could touch.

"Tell me, how did you manage to sneak in here?" He said in the same dark tones, eyes closed and soaking in the sweet fragrance of her hair.

"Harry's invisibility cloak," she said, "he's worried about you too, you know?"

At that, Draco looked around and said, "And yet I don't see him anywhere."

"I didn't necessarily borrow it from him." She whispered and caught a mischievous grin, glinting in the fading moonlight which seemed to have disappeared behind a cloud.

"You're a thief now? Oh, you would have been brilliant in Slytherin."

"But it wouldn't be half as fun to break the rules to see you."

Her words made his heart flutter, but all he said was, "You shouldn't have come."

"Not this again, please just stop."

"You don't understand," he urged.

"Make me!" She challenged, and they glared at each other, eyes shining with all the things they held back. The moon had made its reappearance and it shone upon them now, bathing the hospital wing in a soft glow of ethereal light.

Overcome with the urge to do something, he swooped towards her and crushed his lips against hers, feeling the rush of everything he wanted to say poured into the passion of that kiss, stolen in the dead of night.


	14. The Tempest

When he pulled away from her, he felt more alive than he had in weeks. Draco's eyes softened, and they found each other's gaze without embarrassment or shock. Even though neither expected the kiss, it felt like the most natural thing in the world.

"Will you please tell me, now?" She said, toned subdued.

He leaned back and ran a hand through his hair at the same time, looking away from her for a brief moment to gather his thoughts. "What do you want to know?" He finally breathed along with a sigh of surrender.

At this, Hermione perked up and he caught sight of her wide smile, but neither of those things lessened the ache in his heart. He wished he could cover his ears and make it so he heard nothing, and said nothing. But he could see the halo of her frizzy hair and the silence of the night… Shadows within shadows of the walls and he heard the word her dreaded the most.

"Everything." She said.

"Okay, but you need to take this," he turned away from her and fumbled on the small table beside the bed, "and you need to promise me that you will always wear it."

"Won't you?" Draco held a short thin chain, drawn from the shadows. It looked like a silver snake coiled around a green sapphire but on closer inspection, it seemed like a glowing light trapped behind the bars of a gilded cage and fashioned into a bracelet.

Hermione took it from him and inspected it, "It's beautiful, Draco. Thank you." She said while fastening it onto her left wrist absentmindedly, more interested in the truth than a shiny piece of jewellery. She laid her fingers on the edge of the bed and peered up, waiting.

"You're right about Selgentar, I'm sure she's the reason I'm here… She's been cornering me all year, trying to get me to spy on Harry… through you." He began and continued from the moment that started it all. Telling her the insinuations and subtle threats the professor has made.

"You have to tell someone, Draco," she gasped when she heard about the professor's ties to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, "you must tell Dumbledore. He's the only wizard he's ever feared."

Draco scoffed involuntarily, "The dark lord is not afraid of that old man," he lamented, sounding like the old Draco that haunted her first few years at Hogwarts, "he fears nothing, except dying or losing his powers… No, he isn't fearful, he just doesn't want Dumbledore delaying his plans."

"And what are his plans?"

"To kill Harry, of course. And all muggle-borns… stripped of their wands if not enslaved." He said, looking at her regretfully.

Hermione digested this for a moment before saying, "What you said about Dumbledore being an annoyance to him, or a chink in his plans, is exactly why you should tell the headmaster. He needs to know there's a spy in his school and what He-Who-Must-Be-Named's plans are."

Draco nodded but did not agree, struggling internally about how she was essentially asking him to abandon his roots and his family… And for what?

"I… I don't know if I can do that, Hermione." The tenderness surfaced again and she found herself drawn into a vortex of what was implicated.

Understanding dawned on her and she lowered her head until she was resting her cheek on the side of the bed, temple against her fingers. "I wouldn't ask you to do anything you don't want to." Came her reply. The decision to do the good thing should come from him. It was unfair to expect a person to forsake everything they've believed in or to give up on all that he knows.

"He would kill my parents," Draco said in a low voice, "or he would kill you."

There was no easy way around it and Hermione took his hand, squeezing it to show him that she was there for him either way.

"You should go," He nodded towards the door, "I'll see you when I get out of here. Don't come back. We need to be smart because these castle walls have eyes and ears." He said in a low voice.

Hermione nodded and got up, pulling her hand away from his as she left silently while draping the cloak around her, telling herself that _it is always better to know the truth_ , but the truth is seldom a friend.

The next day, when the reality of what has been happening sunk in and faded in the light of day, she kept reliving the moment their lips touched. Remembering how it felt. It was as if her legs fell away from a great height and she was left at the very top. Heart pounding and face flushed. She caught herself smiling several times and reprimanded herself for being a love-struck teenager, chiding herself for being silly and childish.

When Harry spotted her and avoided her gaze, she smiled happily at him and called out to him, "Harry! Harry, I borrowed this last night to see out little furry friend," hoping that he understood the reference. Even if he didn't, the moment he saw the silvery cloak, he knew.

"You saw him last night?"

She nodded, "And he's told me everything. Oh, Harry!" She flung her arms around him and hugged him tightly, "I know it hasn't been easy for you, with me hounding you day and night and pushing you into telling me what you've promised not to say… But I know now, and I so appreciate it."

When she let him go, her eyes were shining with tears. "I'm sorry I didn't stop to consider, but I'm loath to be kept in the dark – as you should know."

Harry nodded hesitantly at first and smiled back, "I know, Hermione. I'm glad you found out the truth." She beamed at him.

"But he's not going to sell the dark lord out." He said flatly, as though there was no discussion to be had – and there were none.

"I know," she lowered her head, "but _we_ can."

"Do you know what that means? Would you throw Dra-" Harry begun to say when he noticed a couple of students walking towards them, "Him, would you throw him under the bus?"

"We wouldn't have to, Harry. We could think of something." Hermione said haltingly, "We will think of something."

Harry merely nodded and went along with her. Soon, they were laughing like ever before, joined by Ron who seemed once again oblivious and merely happy that they were in high spirits together again.

That afternoon, Draco was discharged, and he walked with a certain swagger into class, milking the attention he got and grumbling about how his father would not let Dumbledore go for letting him be poisoned under his watch, "Must be the incompetent house-elves that contaminated the food with their filthy little paws." He spat vehemently, returned to his full vigour after the events of last night and feeling a little full of himself.

Nobody pointed out that they ate the same food as he and were not poisoned as he was. But the Slytherins have long learnt to not argue with Draco who thought himself higher than anyone in that house, if not all the houses.

He remained quite smug until a second year was sent to fetch him from the dungeons.

"Malfoy, Draco, sir," the tiny boy squeaked, "professor Selgentar told me to pass this to you. She said you knew where to find her." He handed him a small piece of parchment. Without a second glance or another word, the messenger slipped out of the room. Draco glanced down at the careful scrawl which seemed to have been written with a loving flourish:

 _Doesn't she care so wonderfully much?_

His heart caught in his throat and he looked up to find the boy gone. Crushing the parchment in his hand, he quickly threw in into the fire and glared at it until the flames were seared into the back of his eyes.

Upon accepting the fact that he could not escape her, he left for her empty office, devoid of all artefacts or personal touches, almost like an office of a ghost.

"You wanted to see me, professor?" Draco said as Selgentar answered the door and left it wide open for him as she made her way to her desk.

She was settling into her chair when the door shut behind him.

"I would say everything worked out perfectly," she said with a little cackle, "ingenious, isn't it?"

Taken aback at her bold claims, though he was, Draco did not let his mask slip for once second. "A cunning move, befitting of the dark lord's servant."

The professor seemed appeased at this and said, "I'm sure there is nothing else stopping you from fulfilling your destiny, Draco?"

"Nothing will stop me from carrying out his wishes… It is my honour to serve," he said, "and my birth right."

Selgentar considered this for a moment and said, "Spoken like a true Slytherin. Voldemort has always overestimated the loyalty and the competence of his followers and I see now why that might be. Everyone speaks of him reverently because they are afraid of him." The professor leaned towards Draco and asked gently, "Do you fear him, Draco?"

Instead of responding instantly, the boy tilted his head and waited for her eagerness to grow before finally saying, "A loyal servant has nothing to fear."

At that, Selgentar threw her head back and laughed. For a split second, Draco almost saw the image of the dark lord's glee reflecting back at him but it was gone too quick, almost as though he had imagined it.

"Good, good… Very good. I am very much looking forward to what new information you will seek out and I am sure the dark lord shares my sentiments…" She stood up from her chair and Draco made a move towards the door, recognising that he was being dismissed but the professor stopped short in front of him, her hand raising towards him.

"You won't disappoint me now, will you?" She traced her fingers across his face, leaving a cold trail running down the back of his spine.

"I will not," he swallowed, "disappoint the dark lord." At this, he turned with his shoulder squared and back straight before exiting the room and heading back to his dormitory as fast as his long legs could take him, hearing the echo of her laughter following him into his dreams.


	15. Three Becomes Four

_**A/N**_ _: Sorry guys but this will be the last chapter her on . I'm officially moving to Wattpad. Even though I love the quality of stories on , I cannot put up with the fact that it's actually banned in my country and I have to use a VPN on top of it being quite a hassle to publish in. I hope you'll follow the story of Dramione on Wattpad - you'll find me Veyroniqa - if you won't, then please enjoy and I hope your love for Dramione never ends 3_

* * *

"We'll just tell her that Harry is planning to start an anti-death eater squad in school to destroy him and his death eaters." Ron said absentmindedly and eating a pie while cluttered a table in the room of requirement.

"The dark lord will never believe that," Draco said, "he knows that Harry has things like _honour_ and how much he values friendship, even if you don't."

Ron's ears seemed to have caught fire at the speed at which they turned a red as his hair, "The dark lord this and the dark lord that," he said hotly, "you positively adore him… How do we know this is not some kind of trap to get us to trust you so you can report back to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

The blond raised his eyes to the ceiling in exasperation and continued pacing around. The room seemed to be smaller now that the four of them were in there together, it was crowded and didn't look to be the same. King Arthur's round table has survived the revamping and the treehouse grew larger but it was no longer the sanctuary he shared with Harry.

"As if Hermione hadn't thought of that before, give her some credit, will you? She's not just hiding a pile of dung under all that hair." Draco said. Hermione paused her scribbling but haven't decided whether it was a compliment or an insult until-

"Okay, instead of going off on each other, could we please focus on the issue at hand, please?" She interjected, looking up from her homework but still scribbling away.

"How are you multitasking?" Ron asked, "I think we'd all like to know that. How are you still doing," he peered at what she was working on and said, "arithmancy? While we're all trying to think of a way to deceive Malfoy's beloved?"

"I think we're getting off point here… Selgentar wants you to spy on us – why? What is she hoping to hear? I think that you should figure out a way to find out what she wants to know so we can feed her the information she wants." Harry said from beside Hermione.

Draco chafed at their closeness but didn't say anything other than, "Right, so how do you propose I do that? Ask her what she wants to know?"

"It's a start." Harry deadpanned.

"You can't just ask that outright, it would be suspicious." Hermione said, eyes not leaving her homework. "Maybe you should tell her that Harry is trying to find out where the dark lord is hiding and we're starting to suspect you because it's hard to ask us for information when you are unable to give us any."

There was a stunned silence from the boys before, "Hermione, did I ever tell you what a genius you are?" Harry said with a grin, which she returned.

"Yes, we all know how intelligent Hermione is," Draco said, coming closer to the table with the two Gryffindors and putting his hands calmly on the table while leaning toward the space between them, "and that without her, neither of you would have managed to survive getting up in the morning."

"That's right, though," Ron said with his mouth full, "Hermione's always the one who comes up with the answers." To which Draco shot a look of daggers at.

"Now that we've established how smart Hermione is-"

"Oh, I'm sure we can think of something better." She suggested.

"No, no. I think it's a good idea," Draco said, suddenly gentle, "it's obvious – and the best lies are the simplest lies."

Hermione stopped writing to give him a look of appreciation and it was all he could do to not run his fingers through her hair. In an attempt to keep his hands to himself, he started picking at the grain on the table.

"Now that that's out of the way, the biggest mystery is why we're here with this ole git when we could be warm and cosy in the Gryffindor towers." Ron said.

"Because we have food here, now shut up." Draco said pointedly and glanced as a golden pudding streaked with red and green which was sitting at the far end of the table. Ron spotted what he was looking at and set off to grab himself a slice.

"Oi, Hermione!" He said from across the room, "Why haven't you tried roping him into joining Spew? You could be liberating at least twenty house elves today – look at how spick and span this place is, and," he gestured to the food, "not that I'm complaining but this is even better than eating in the great hall."

"Spew? What is that?" Draco asked, picking a seat from opposite hers and settling in.

"It's not spew, it's S.P.E.W – it's the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare and it's two sickles to join. I think I've got a badge around here somewhere." She dropped her quill and Draco watched in horror at the girl digging around in her bag and at the glob of ink which was slowly spreading on her parchment. Pulling out his wand, he gave it wave and sent the quill flying back into the ink bottle. Unfortunately, there was nothing to be done about the small splotch of ink.

"Here it is!" Hermione said, holding up a purple badge with the acronym emblazoned on it.

"Er, I do not have any money on me," Draco said sheepishly.

"Oh, okay…" Hermione said, slightly crestfallen and began looking for her quill, surprised to see it upright in her bottle, as well as confused. But she picked it up and continued to write, determined to finish it before they had to leave the room for their next class.

"Go on then, do you believe that the prince of Slytherin wouldn't have any money on him?" Ron egged on.

"Yea, I'm sure if you shook him by the ankles, change will start to fall out." Laughed Harry.

"I'm only joking," Draco said in a dignified manner, "I care tremendously," he glanced at Harry pointedly, "much, about these house elves and such."

Harry looked back at those steel blue eyes and said, "Oh you do, do you?"

Draco merely smirked and drew out ten sickles and dropped them in front of the table, "Apparently, more than you do."

"It's two sickles, you git," Ron mumbled from the far end, complaining about how he didn't know how to count.

"How is it that I'm under the impression there's more than one house elf working under the Malfoys?" Harry countered.

"Perhaps it's because we're such benevolent people, they can't help but to want to serve."

At that Harry snorted and Hermione looked at Draco, scandalized but with a rueful smile.

"I'm sure that would be true, except… Oh! Didn't I lose your father Dobby in our second year?"

"Ah, so that's why I no longer woke up to the sounds of trumpets sounding and warm chocolate cake in the morning. Appreciate it." Draco grinned at Harry, flashing them that rare, warm Malfoy charm.

"You two shouldn't joke about the welfare of house elves. They deserve to be treated as equals, whether they serve freely or not. It's disgusting how they worship witches and wizards as though they were born to serve…" Hermione began and Draco had to bite his tongue about how the house elves _were_ born to serve, recognizing it as another preconception he was taught to believe (much like how muggle-borns did not belong in the wizarding world or that wizards have superiority over them) which might ultimately, be proven wrong.

He watched as Hermione continued on her animated charade, homework forgotten and hands gesturing, speaking about rights and drawing parallels to the muggle world of which he knew nothing about.


End file.
